Uzumaki Legacy:The Reborn
by uzumaki kitsune9
Summary: Things didn't work out how the Sandaime wanted. Naruto found out too early and now there is no way to stop him. Naruto decides to do whatever it takes to live up to the Uzumaki legacy no matter the cost. The Uzumaki will rise again and they will be better than ever. Major Harem story, Uzumakicest. God-like Naruto. He will work to get there. Sharingan Naruto.
1. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is my first attempt at writing people, I had inspiration on some of the best stories on this site to name a few: ''Legacy, Naruto one man team and The Ultimate Doujutsu'' to name a few. So check out my list of stories if you want really good stories. **

**So this story has a God-like Naruto and Grey Naruto as well also maybe Harem for our blond hero and I really think this story will go far. I had an Epiphany about this and I just had to write it because the more I think about it the more ideas keep coming and before I know it I have a mini headache.**

**So enough of my rant and on with the story. O and before we go on, the pairing that is definite is Naruto+Hinata. So this story will have sasuke, sakura and counsel bashing. Whats a story without that huh. So on wards to what you are all here for.**

**There will be lemons later on in the story as well. So enjoy and tell me if you like the first chapter. I already have more chapters written out but I can take suggestions where it is needed. Also no flaming unless its constructive. So on with the story.**

"Someone talking"

_'Someone thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**''summon/kyubi talking/jutsu''**

_**'summon/kyubi/jutsu thinking'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sad is it not. :'(

_Chapter 1-Legacy Reborn_

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, also known as 'Yellow flash' and Kushina Uzumaki also known as the 'Red Death or Red Hot Blooded Habanero'. I am also the Jinchuriki of the strongest Bijuu Kyubi no Yoko, the nine tailed demon fox._

_My life was not always this great. I was not always the Uzukage of a great nation and great clan of Uzushiogakure which was once almost annihilated from the elemental nations that I rebuilt from scratch to be the strongest village and nation to ever exist and will ever. I did not always have all these beautiful women by my side that I love equally and unconditionally. _

_I was once called 'Demon' or 'Demon Brat/spawn' for something that was beyond my control. I once wonder why do they hate me so? What did I do to deserve such treatment? The same people I had vowed I was going to protect when I had become a ninja for my village, the same people who my father and mother had died protecting, the same people of the once strongest village in the elemental nations, Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves but now as I think about it, none of this wouldn't of happen if it wasn't for the villagers. The stupid people. I wouldn't have been the Uzukage of the strongest nation across the elemental nations. I wouldn't have got beautiful women to love me and I certainly wouldn't have been the strongest man alive since the 'Rikudo Senin'._

_All I wanted was to be love and recognize, to be...__**recognize**__. To resurrect my once decease family what ever means necessary through blood, sweat and tears. Not through fleshly or inhumane means but by words and action. The 'Legacy' of the Uzumaki clan. Let me tell you my story of where it all began. This is my Legend, this is the Legacy of the Uzumaki Clan._

* * *

''There that will teach the demon not to come around us and our family anymore'' said one villager. ''Yea lets get out of here before the demon loving Hokage gets here'' said another villager. You might be wondering what they are talking about well its non other than the village's trouble maker Naruto Uzumaki 9 tail jinchuriki of the Kyubi No Yoka.

It all started four years ago on the same night as this October 9 when the kyubi attacked the village hidden in the leaf for no apparent reason and their greatest Hokage the Yondaime Minato Namikaze give his life to seal the demon inside an orphan boy. That boy being Naruto Uzumaki that we find in this situation right now beaten, bruised and bleeding heavily on the ground in an ally away from prying eyes.

Everyone was about to leave when they were suddenly hit by a oppressing wave of kill Intent (K I  
) that stop them in their tracks. Being civilians that they were they couldn't move some black out from too much pressure while some ninjas that were in the mix try to get away but were block by the Hokage's personal guards.

''What is the meaning of this'' ask the hokage angrily.

''Hokage-sama we were finishing what the forth started and repaying the what the demon did to ou... '' the villager didn't get to finish as a kunai was imbedded where his heart lie courtesy of the Hokage

''Take these villagers and ninjas to Anko and Ibiki and tell them to have fun and don't hold back'' after a chorus of ''Hai'' from the Hokage bodyguards they escorted the prisoners to the Anbu headquarters for Anko and Ibiki to look after them.

''Hokage-sama what should we do with Naruto-kun'' ask the only remaining anbu who was wearing a crow mask.

''Take him to the hospital and don't leave him, we don't know what else these villagers will do to him while he is unconscious''

''Hai Hokage-sama'' said the crow mask Anbu and with that he departed to the hospital with an unconscious blond in his arms..

* * *

**Next morning**

''Awwww man what hit me'' groaned Naruto as he wakes from his sleep.

''Morning Naruto-kun how are you this morning'' ask the Hokage

''Morn jiji. I don't know why the villagers hate me I promise I didn't do them anything jiji''

''I believe you Naruto-kun just try to ignore them okay"

"Do you know why they hate me?"

"Sorry naruto but I don't, and also why are you not in the orphanage and are on the streets. Also what happen to the clothes I got you for your birthday last year''

"Well jiji they threw me out of the orphanage six months ago and I was living on the streets ever since, I hardly got things to eat."

"Those stupid people when would they learn the difference between a kunai and the scroll it is kept in" said the Hokage quietly

"Huh you say somethings jiji"

"Ammmm I said I would deal with them later OK Naruto-kun lets get you out of here and get something to eat how does that sound to you?"

"Sounds great jiji but I don't know why my family would leave me was it because they didn't want me jiji?" "Do you know who my family was Hokage-jiji?"

"Sorry Naruto but I don't know who your parents were" at that same time the Hokage can feel the hidden crow mask anbu shift in his spot hidden but didn't say anything.

"O okay" was all naruto said before he blank out deep in taught for a minute or so that he didn't hear the Hokage calling for him.

"Huh you say something jiji"

"Yes I was asking if you are ready to leave and get something to eat and maybe get you somewhere to live and some new clothes as well."

"Yep lets go I hate the hospital to much white its makes you feel sick even though you are not."

The next day Naruto wakes up in his new apartment that the Hokage had gotten him. It was nothing fancy just a small one bedroom with a small kitchen and sitting area right next to that. He had also gotten some food stuff like bread and stuff with the Hokage because the shop keepers do not want to sell him any food.

_'Yo furball are you up'_

"**what do you want brat"**

_'You were right the Hokage is lying to me. I don't see why he cant just tell who my parents were and why the forth Hokage sealed you in me. Its not like I would tell anyone the whole konoha probably know already if how they treats me doesn't show it already'._

"**Look brat as I told you yesterday I dislike humans,you use each other to satisfy your our wants and need. Some of you are worst than the demons you called us. Treating your own kind bad and a child no less for something he has no control over you humans are despicable."**

_'hey kyubi do you know who my parents are?'_

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"**I do"**

_'would you tell me who they are?'_

"**when you are older and stronger then I would tell you. Gain my respect then **_**maybe**_** I will indulge you"**

_'ind- wha'_

"**Never mind just get stronger, and kit don' tell anyone I talk to you okay. The less people know the better it is for both of us"**

_'sure thing,_see-_errr I mean chat with you later fluffy' _and with that Naruto faded out of his mind-scape.

"**damn human come in here and tell me that to my face let me squash you like the insignificant insect you are human"**

_**just like your mother,cant wait to see how you will turn out in the future kit. Prove me wrong just like your predecessor had that not all humans are worst than demons.'**_the Kyubi thought.

With that the kyubi return back to what it was previously doing before it was disturb so violently and that was _sleeping._

* * *

**Hokage office**

Here we find the hokage, the famed Professor, God of shinobi, sitting behind his desk in a battle he was pretty sure kami herself couldn't win. Here he was fighting his arch nemesis _paper work_. The famed Hokage who survive three great ninja wars was force to be a paper pusher, how life was cruel for him as he taught if he use a katon jutsu on the stack of paper the was glaring at him from the head of his table, would his secretary notice it was missing. As he was in a glaring contest with his paper work he didn't notice the same crow mask anbu who was with him the day before just appear out of thin air until there was a cough.

"huh o ehem right, report crow."

"mission accomplished hokage-sama bandit camp was eliminated."

"very well crow nice work, your mission pay will be sent to you during the week, is there anything else you would like to add crow"

"hai",the crow mask anbu pause and shift on his shot in front of the man in charge of the village before continuing "i would like to request to be Naruto Uzumaki's personal guard hokage-sama."

There was a long pause in the room, the Hokage stare long and hard at the crow mask anbu for a minute or two. The hidden anbus shift in their spots as the temperature in the room drop a couple degrees. It wasn't until two minutes after then the hokage spoke "remove your mask captain" and with that the anbu removed his mask and behind it was a shoulder length ravin hair teen with black eyes and tear drops marks at both side of his nose (pretty sure everyone knows how itachi looks like).

"why do you want to do such a thing itachi."

"because hokage-sama a boy should not grow up being chaste and beaten by the same people he will come to protect in the future and it is the least I can do for Kushina-sensei." said the now name itachi who was looking the hokage straight in his eyes.

The hokage stared at itachi for another three minutes before making up his mind grumbling something intangible before saying "fine itachi I am hereby giving a S-rank mission to protect one Uzumaki Naruto until he finishes the academy or until something of much more importance comes up. You are to report to me every six month to report to me on his well being. Also Itachi if anything and I mean anything happens to him so help me kami you will be my sparring partner for six months and I will have you fetching tora for the next year and I understood."

"hai hokage-sama"

At the mention of tora everyone had a shiver up there spine as if there was something more vile than seeing Oruchimaru in a pink bath robe and slippers with a yellow rubber duck going and take a bathe.

"Dismissed Itachi and I hope you do well on your assignment" says the sandaime before he flick his hand and like that Itachi was gone just as how he came. As the hokage was going to have some quality time reading his favourite orange book he looks at the paper work on his desk and could have jump out his skin. The papers grew two times the size as he was taking with Itachi.

"DAMN YOU MINATOOOOOOO!" the villagers can hear coming from the hokages office and all the anbus in the room were snickering at there so called fearless leader being reduce to nothing by a stack of papers.

* * *

**1 week later**

We find our favourite jinchuriki at an abandon training ground trying to throw some kunais that he got from the hokage after bugging him for them. The hokage had ask him what he wanted them for and he told him its for training for the academy so he wouldn't get left behind when all the children that he go to school with got training from their parents. So her he is trying to hit a training post for the hundred time for the day with some kunais.

Itachi was in the trees watching with amusement at his never giving up attitude thinking how much off his mother he inherited. It was mid-day and Naruto was still trying to get the kunai to stick to the post properly without staying for a few seconds then fall out. Itachi couldn't take it anymore and decides to help him.

"You know you are doing it wrong" said itachi who was walking out from the tree lines towards the blond jinchuriki.

"wha huh, who are you, and what are you doing here? You are not here to hurt me are you?"

Itachi frown when he heard this. A 4 year old boy afraid of the people of his own village. Kushina would have killed all of them for even thinking bad about her son.

"no I not going to hurt you Naruto-kun. I am actually a bodyguard the hokage put to watch over you so no one will do you any thing else." itachi said after meeting the middle of the training ground with the blond but staying a few feet away so he wouldn't scare the blond away. "As I as saying you where doing the exercise wrong and you have to put more power in your throws also you cant swing your hand back too far sometimes or else you would over shadow your targets."

Naruto slightly narrows his eyes and watch itachi for a few seconds as if he was trying to figure something out but to itachi its was kinda funny to see a 4 year old kid try to look serious its was almost humorous. Keyword _almost_.

"So you are one of those anbu right because of the mask that you have on and you said I was doing the kunai throw wrong, you don't mind showing me how it is done Mr. crow mask sir."

With that itachi walk up to Naruto a little closer and without looking threw 3 kunai at the three training post that was in the middle of the field about twenty feet away from them faster than Naruto can see. All naruto heard was three _thunks _and when he look at the post he saw three kunai imbedded in them direct at the center of the circle (cough) thingy (cough).

"Whoa that was awesome I didn't even see you move you gotta show me how to do that" shouted an over excited blond bouncing on his heels like a giddy school girl. He was thinking all the possibility that can happen if he got this anbu person to train him he will get strong faster so he can get the fox to tell him who his parents are.

"**Don't get ahead of yourself kit. Getting strong is not about getting it down the fastest time. You can learn a thousand techniques in a few years or so **_(kakashi)_** but someone who only knows about 20 or so techniques and take time to master them can beat that person with those one thousand techniques/jutsu. Why? Well because that person with less techniques take time to master his own where as the one who has a lot a jutsus never take the time to master them so he doesn't know how to use them properly. So you understand now kit."**

_'yea I think I understand now kyubi. Thanks for the help'_

"**no problem kit I will tell you who your parents are when the time is right. You just focus on getting strong to protect your precious people who may come into your life later on okay"**

_'yea sure I can do that. Get strong to protect the ones I love. Its a promise I will be stronger than all the hokages to protect my special people.'_

With that the kyubi cut the mental connection between naruto and him.

"So will you teach me how to throw kunais or better yet would you teach me how to be a ninja. I want to join the academy but I have no one to train me so when I join I would not be kept back in class because the children would have training with their family and I have non. So would you train me please." and as if the universe was on Naruto's side he unlocked the most feared doujutsu in existence, the feared _'Puppy Dog Eyes'_All of itachi's mental powers came crashing down like a castle build of cards in front of a fan set on high speed, but itachi was not going to let him walking away with a get out jail free card so easily so he taught of something that would save his years of anbu mental training to keep up his facade.

"okay naruto-kun here's what I will do I will show you the correct stance for throw a kunai and if you can throw 3 kunais at the same time with the same hand and hit all three of those markers in one week I will train you. How about that are you up for it?"

"hell yea sensei I am up for it once I have that stance down you wait and see by next week you would be begging to train me because I am that awesome. Believe it!"

"I am sure you will get it down naruto-kun"

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

One year has past since the 9 tailed jinchuriki began his training with his sensei itachi and he is doing very well. He got the kunai technique in one week after lots of cuts and bruises. Itachi also taught how to unlock his chakra so he now knows how to walk on a tree and on water as well. He also recently learned 2 of the 3 academy jutsu that a compulsory to know. The one he is having trouble with is bunshin no jutsu and itachi-sensei had said he will tell him the reason why he cant do the jutsu and also give him a jutsu that will substitute for it. He also learned the academy fighting style but he wants to create his own style. Naruto also change physically also he no longer looks skinny and short but he has some meat on his bones even though he still have some of his baby fat still on his face and other parts of his body.

We find our blond making his way to training ground 43 next to the infamous training ground 44 or better known as the 'Forest of death'. As he was about to jump in the woods to head to his destination he heard a small cry and he decided to check it out. As he get closer to the cry he she a small girl about the small age as him with surrounded by 3 boys a few years older than her. She was kneeling on the ground tears running down her face while the leader of the three boys from what naruto can tell was telling her to say sorry for something. He didn't really care what but from seeing this brought back memories from his past and he doesn't want anyone to live through what he did so he ran up to the leader and punch him in the back of the head and stand up in front the girl protectively.

"hey what are you guys think you are doing to this poor girl. What did she ever do to you for you to treat her like this?" ask naruto

"huh who the hell are you? Wait a minute, blond hair whisker marks your that kid my mom tell me not to go around right? The prankster." ask the leader of the kids

"yea that's him my mom warned me about him also. She said something about demon but I cant remember" said boy number 2

"anyway your gonna get it for getting me off guard buddy. What are you going to do we are in the academy and we are older than you. You don't even have a clan so how hard can beating you be." laugh the boys

With that Naruto put his hand in a cross sign and the smirk. Right away the boys stop laughing and backed away slightly meanwhile Naruto was sweating in his mind hoping the bunshin no jutsu would work this time so he can buy some time to get the girl out of the area but as all the rest of time the bunshin can out looking like it was just revived from the dead. It was looking sickly green and wobbling on the spot then after a few second it fell to the ground and dispel.

But that was all the time naruto need as he used that as a distraction to attack the leader with a straight right hook to his left jaw which knock him on the ground out cold. The other two were afraid to attack which shows that there leader was the muscle of the group and he wasn't even much, just a school yard bully. With that they picked up their boss and ran away saying they will tell there mother. Naruto didn't really care because he don't really like 99 percent of the villagers already.

So with that naruto turn back to see if the girl was okay only to see her looking up at him with wide eyes from her place on the ground. Now that got to look at her properly he can see she is the Hyuuga heiress that sensei told him about when they were doing all of konoha's most influential clan in the history lesson of konoha.

Naruto just give her one of his foxy grin that only he can do to perfection while scratching behind his head.

"Hey are you alright?" ask a slightly worried blond. He didn't need people blaming him for something he didn't do.

"H-H-Hai, arigato for saving me." said the heiress

"well ammmm my name is Naruto Uzumaki and whats yours" he ask politely after having manners beat into him from itachi literally on their monthly spars where he cant last 1 minute even if his life depends on it.

"M-m-my name i-i-is H-Hinata Hyuuga. Nice t-to m-m-meet you uzumaki-s-s-s-san"

" none of that now Hinata I'm not one for formalities. So what are you doing all the way out here and where is your mother or father.

"Kaa-san died a few months ago after my sister was born and tou-san doesn't have anytime for me anymore. Most of the time I am with one of the branch house members" Hinata said unaware that she did not stutter for that whole sentence but naruto didn't call her on it. Right when naruto was going to say something a man with the same eyes as Hinata came into the woods veins bulge around his eyes most likely using his blood limit.

"Hinata-sama, o thank god I was looking all over for you your father would not be happy, where did you ran off too?" ask the man when he turned his head to see who she was talking with he quickly grab her hands and drag her away from naruto telling her that she should not associate with the likes him. All naruto could really do was smile sadly at her and wave by the time she blink and go to wave back he was already gone from his spot in the woods. Hinata just had a sad look on her face hoping she would be able to see her savior once again maybe he would be going to the academy as the same time as her. She can only hope.

At the training ground Itachi was waiting patiently, wondering whats taking his student so long because he usually don't be late for his training. He didn't have to wait long before he saw a yellow blur shot out from the woods and land in front of him.

"sorry for being late sensei had some problems on my way here but that's been taken care of."

"OK naruto-kun here's the scroll that has the substitute jutsu for the bunshin, its called kage bunshin no jutsu. Now this jutsu uses a lot more jutsu than the bunshin. Even I cant use this jutsu more than 3 to 4 times. I want you to read to scroll carefully and then practice the hand signs. When you are done then come to me in an hour and we will see how well you do OK naruto.

"hai sensei"

_-1 hour pass-_

"OK sensei I am finish"

" okay now do the jutsu and put as much chakra as you can with out emptying your reserves OK naruto".

"OK here goes. **(kage bunshin no jutsu)**"and just like that 300 hundred clones fill the training field all over.

'wow never taught I would see someone made this many clones since kushina-sensei' taught itachi.

"OK naruto I am going to tell you the reason why so much people hate you OK. What I say here today is not to be repeated to no one" said itachi

"sensei if you are talking about the kyubi I already knew about him since I was 4." If itachi was surprised he didn't show it on his face, he just nod and leave it at that. It was not him to get into people's business but there is one thing he had to make sure of.

"naruto-kun did the kyubi ever try to take over you or anything like that and do you speak to him often"

"well now that I think about it sensei, no he never tried to take over me. He is really a nice guy wants you get pass the treats and stuff like that"

"he said he would tell me who my parents were once I am strong enough to know. So I am training hard so I can get him to tell me"

"Itachi-sensei do you know who my parents were?" ask naruto

Itachi just stand there looking down at naruto contemplating weather to tel him or not but decided to tell him about his mother's family. He didn't think the boy can handle hearing his father, the forth hokage, his hero sealed a demon inside him.

"OK naruto-kun I will tell you about your mother's family OK. I will tell you about your father when you are older and able to understand."

With that said Itachi led naruto to a tree in the training ground to sit under so he can tell the story after having naruto release all his shadow clones and explaining to him the advantages of having shadow clones and the memory transfer.

* * *

One year has past and naruto is now 6 years old. We find him lying in his bed thinking about what he had done for the past year and the friends and rivals he had made. After that afternoon when itachi told him about his mother's family and the Uzumaki clan how they masters at fuinjutsu (the art of sealing) and kenjutsu (the art of swordplay) and how they were also one of the founders of konoha and also the spiral that all ninjas chuunin and up wear on their flak jacket is in memory of what the Uzumaki clan did for the leaf village. It was also said the the shodai hokage married an Uzumaki and they are the one that created the barrier that is currently around konoha protecting it from invaders. Saying naruto was mad about all of this was like saying Oruchimaru would not come for Sasuke in the future (not that he knows that). The Uzumaki clan did so much for konoha and all the have to show for their friendship is the spiral. Also from what Kurama told him both shodai wife and his mother were previous jinchuriki protecting konoha behind the scene and no one give the Uzumaki clan any credit for their hard work.

Also he learned the kyubi's name after 2 hours of asking (more like pesting) the kyubi for it. Naruto also has gotten some new friends not that he cared, Shikamaru and his best friend Choji. He met them while he was enjoying his day off itachi had giving him by looking at the clouds and thinking about how to avenge his falling Uzumaki relatives. They were ok in his book Shikamaru was very lazy (typical Nara) and Choji was eating all the time.

He also met his public enemy number one who was Itachi's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha who was as arrogant as an Uchiha can be and he hasn't gotten his Sharingan yet. Just thinking about what will happen when he gets it was giving Naruto a headache. He also hangs out with Hinata when ever he goes to the park to play or catch her following (more like stocking) him. She would make a good spy or assassin when she grows to be a ninja. He might not like the villagers and wants to bring back the Uzumaki family but that doesn't stop him from going and play with the little friends that he have. He is 6 years old after all.

He also got stronger after he started learning fuinjutsu and when Itachi had him tested for his chakra elements which had Itachi very surprise to find out that he had three with wind being his strongest and rarest of the elements followed by lightning and then water. After that he started to train in learning to control them he has ask the Hokage for some D-rank missions so he can have some money to buy what little he need. The blond had also had his first kill on a small mission Itachi and him went on. It was to destroy a small group of about 10 bandits.

What really had both the Sandaime and Itachi worried was when Naruto has his first kill. He had not spoken to anyone or has anyone seen him for a week straight. They had left him to his own devices saying he needed time to time to recuperate from his experience. Naruto had turned a little colder towards everyone but Itachi and his three friends.

**FLASHBACK**

_Itachi and Naruto were making their way out of the village to do his first ever mission outside the village. He was glad he was out. The world look so different from the outside._

_They were traveling for two days and they finally made it to a small clearing in the forest. It had small tents with the biggest being In the middle. Itachi had naruto sent his clones to do recon to see if the information the have was right. Turns out they were right with the exception of the boss being a C-rank missing nin._

"_ok Naruto-kun here's what we are going to do. These guys are easy. I have no doubt you would deal with the bandits, but watch out for the missing-nin ok. I know you can take him but I don't want you to underestimate your opponent."_

"_so I would go east of the camp and you stay here, and in 5 minutes we attack ok. Just don't do anything stupid." said Itachi. He was slightly worried about the blond. The young Uzumaki had grown on him and he would be damned if Naruto got killed on his first mission. Plus he didn't know what would happen to the young heiress that had a crush on the blond which said blond is completely oblivious to with all the fainting and stuttering she does._

"_ok sensei, I got you" and with that Itachi left and Naruto created 5 clones and they each waited until the time was up._

_As Naruto and his clones walk into to camp the five take point in front of Naruto._

" _hey you kids, what are you all doing here. This place is not for brats so scram!" shouted one bandit. It was loud enough to draw attention to him. Little did they know that it was the same person. Not that they could tell because of the fox mask that Naruto was wearing._

_Naruto said nothing and before the bandit can say anything else the five clone started going through hand signs __**"Futon:Renkuden no Jutsu(Wind Release:Drilling Air Bullet Technique)" **__before the bandits knew what happen they were flying back at break neck speed in the opposite direction._

_Some were fortunate to survive while some landed very hard on their neck causing it to break. So had bones snap from the pressure of the attack and were left vulnerable. Before the remaining bandits can get their bearing the clones rush them with their tantos drawn impaling all those on the ground and fighting off the rest._

_Before they knew what happen they were all dead. Some did put up a fight but it was futile. There was one man, the missing-nin who stood with a shock look on his face. All his men were taken down by six brats. They were ninjas yes, but brats non the less. His shock turn into anger._

"_Do you know how long it took me to set up that crew you brats." the nin shouted. As he stared at Naruto and his clones about twenty feet away from him. All Naruto did was dispel his clones and the memories can rushing back to him. He had to take a few deep breaths not to hyperventilate. They rain was now pouring down on them like it was sympathizing with Naruto for what he did. A lone tear fall out of his eyes, but the nin couldn't see it due to the mask._

_Kyubi was silently watching to see if its container would go off rail but was thankful he kept his cool. It would not do well for him to freak out at this moment. Itachi had not move from his spot in the east. He wanted to see if Naruto can handle it but he silently have a clone nearby to interfere if things got out of hand for the blond. _

_Naruto just draw his blade and got into a stance Itachi taught him. His knees were bent slightly with his left leg forward with the both hands on handle of the blade in a tight grip position in front of him pointing upward in a defensive way.. It was a stance for learners, he was now learning use blades._

_The nin saw this and pull out a kunai " ok brat, when I am finish with you, you wish you never leave your pathetic village." and with that both him and Naruto rush forward and clash kicking water in the process._

"_hn, you are kinda strong for a brat" the nin says as they struggle for power. The nin had enough and back flip and started running through hand signs which Naruto saw and went wide eyed at what jutsu he was going to use. He stick his tanto in the ground and started running through the same hand signs and the both shouted out at the same time, __**''Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu(Water Release:Water Dragon Bullet Technique)'' **__with that water form from a small lake away from them and two gigantic dragons form and stood behind their respectful partners with glowing yellow eyes. With a mighty roar the charge and crash into to one another causing a massive earthquake in the area._

_Naruto didn't let that stop him after the clash he started with new signs, __**"Futon:Renkuden no Jutsu(Wind Release:Drilling Air Bullet Technique)". **__The ninja didn't know what hit him one minute he was shielding him self from the blast, next minute he was hit with three compress air bullet. As he was getting up from the attack he look forward to see where his opponent was and saw nothing. _

_Then his world turn upside down. He didn't even know he was dead until it was too late. 'That's what you get for taking your eyes off your opponent' thought Naruto as he finally finish his battle. The adrenaline finally wore out and he fell unconscious._

**FLASHBACK END**

After that event Naruto never liked killing but he knew he had to do it. It was in his profession. If he want to create a new Uzumaki clan he had to do it. He knew there would be a lot of death in the future. Naruto Uzumaki was not the same since then. He trained harder than ever. He was more self centered, stayed to himself most of the time.

Even the Hokage wanted to know why Naruto was behaving like that but never had an answer. Naruto also learned the body flicker jutsu which he taught was pretty cool especially when he learned to do it in his elements.

Now the blond was on his bed thinking about what Itachi told him one week ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Now Naruto-kun this is the last two years we have together before you begin the academy and you are already ahead of everyone their, and I am very proud of you as your sensei but don't let that go to your head. You still have a lot more work to do" said Itachi._

_Said blond was sitting on the ground paying close attention to what his sensei was saying who he viewed as a brother he never had._

"_Now for the next two years we are going to be taking your training to the next level harder than you ever had have before. I am going to train you till you break then I would have the kyubi fix you up to do it all over again" as Itachi finished his sentence he heard a gulp come from Naruto and inwardly chuckle. In all his years he had never seen someone progress so fast in the ninja arts. Not even himself but he had to guess it was with the help of the 'shadow clones' that Naruto progress so far so fast._

_Itachi had now doubt in his mind when he finishes his training Naruto would be as strong as him if not stronger and that is saying something. _

"_oh Naruto-kun this is a schedule of what we would be doing for the next 2 years" Itachi said as he passes the blond a scroll with a blood lock on it. "I have already given the Hokage a copy and told him we would be in training ground 44 for the first year of training cause he would like to know how strong you have gotten"_

"_yea so he can see how strong his weapon is" growled out Naruto in a low voice so that no one can hear him but Itachi heard but didn't say anything._

"_so meet me at training ground 44 in 1 week at sunrise OK Naruto-kun"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto looked over to his dresser top as he saw the scroll with his training regime in it. As he picks it up and read through it for the umpteen time this week.

He was pretty sure the first year of training alone would kill him with all the physical exercise alone he has to do. It was something Gai would have trouble with as well. He had met Gai during the year to help him with his taijutsu. Gai had propose weights for him to wear but he had already have on resistant seals. So there was no use. Next on the scroll was ninjutsu which Itachi would help him with followed by taijutsu and kenjutsu. Itachi had introduce him to Hayate during the year so his sword play was up to snuff.

Then finally when all of this was done for the day he would practice his fuinjutsu and writing. Out of all of this the one thing Naruto is excited to get to was the fuinjutsu. It just comes naturally to him and its a lot of fun. All of this is repeated for the first year then he would work on perfecting all that he have learned in the first year. Its like kurama said, makes no sense learning new jutsus and stuffs if you cant use it properly.

As he looks over to his clock on the wall to see the time and sees he has two more hour before having to meet Itachi.

'Well time to go' thought Naruto as he make his way out of his apartment and into the cool morning air the sun was barely peeking over the horizon as he locks his apartment.

Two years had past, one year after that since they left the forest of death due to a mission that required Itachi. One year since he learned who his father was. He couldn't help but feel mad at him for putting such a heavy burden on him but if he was in a similar position he would have done the same. One year since he got his father and mother's home after coming back and finding his apartment burnt down.

He always wonder if his mother was a jinchuriki like him how come she didn't have to deal with the things he had to go through until he ask the Hokage and he was told no one new she was a jinchuriki. So that leaves the question how come everyone knew he was the container of the nine tails? He was told the Hokage told the council and the civilian council members told the village and that is how he end up the the situation he was in today. Also his spies (as in transformed shadow clones) told him that Danzo was and still is looking for him to recruit him in his _Root _division. Well he would have to wait a very long time before that happens.

Also six months ago he had introduced Hinata to Anko after the girl was having problems with her family and being verbally abuse by some of the main house members of the Hyuuga household about not being able to beat her 4 year old sister in a sparring match that it had taken the already shy girl's self confidence to an all time low that she can stop stuttering, blushing or fainting while looking or talking to him. He can tell the girl likes him but he was not going to be in a relationship with someone who is afraid to even talk much less help him achieve his dream of bring his clan back to prosperity once again. She has a lot of potential she just needs the right push and Anko was the right person to help her with all her insecurities and other stuff that she has problems with.

It was kinda funny to see how Hinata reacted to her new sensei. She had fainted for an hour straight after hearing where Anko lives/spends most of her time and what kind of training she would go through. Naruto had a lot of faith in Anko that she would come through with Hinata. If there was anyone he can relate it was Anko.

So now the academy was starting tomorrow and he was sitting on his father head on the Hokage mountain with Hinata sitting not too far from him snacking on a cinnamon roll that she love so much. Her stuttering had decreased tremendously but it still happens sometimes when he talks to her. Looking at her he can see she is indeed a very beautiful young girl who would only get more beautiful as she grows up.

"A yen for your thoughts Naruto-kun. You are sitting there staring at me for the past 2 minutes. Is there something you see you like" ask Hinata as she finishes her snack.

"I was thinking about the future and how I am going to bring back my clan" Naruto half lied as he turns back towards the village. "Now I have to go through the boring academy and I have to be in the same class as mister arrogant as well. Might as well join Danzo and have him use me and kurama as a weapon" Naruto said.

He had told Hinata about the kyubi and who his parents were a couple months ago and give her the chance to stop being friends with him but he didn't expect she would hug him and tell him how she didn't hate him for something he has no control over. From since then they had turn best friends along with Shikamaru and Choji. The Nara might be lazier than a sloth but he was a bone-fide genius. Never could beat Shikamaru at a game of shogi, came very close but never a win.

"So you are worried what he would do if you was to be the best in class." ask Hinata

"Me? Worried? Ask Naruto pointing to himself "ha I am not afraid of him. After all I was trained by one of the best. Besides I not going to be the best. Sensei told me not to show off and that what I am going to do. I already have a spot light on me with being the container of the kyubi, I don't want anymore attention. A true ninja never reveal too much about himself. Deception is the best tool. Not even the Hokage knows what I am capable of. "

"A part of being a ninja is to trick your opponent into false beliefs then striking when he least expect it. Kinda like a fox" as Naruto said that he heard Kurama 'hmph' in the back of his mind for that last comment.

"W ell Hinata see you tomorrow" said Naruto as he gets up and dust himself down "I will come and pick you up at 7:30 in the morning cause the academy starts at 8" and with that Naruto was gone in an ice shunshin before Hinata can say anything.

"How come he knows shunshin and I don't" a pouting Hinata says as she makes her way home from the top of the Hokage mountain.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Well here's chapter two of Uzumaki Legacy. Please note that after the time skip Naruto and crew would have appearance as though they are from shippuden ok. So they would look like how they do in shippuden but still be thirteen and fourteen respectfully with only minor changes in clothing for some characters. So on with the story and chapter.**_

"Someone talking"

_'Someone thinking'_

_Flashback_

"**summon/kyubi talking/jutsu"**

_**'summon/kyubi/jutsu thinking'**_

_**Chapter 2**_

'This can't be more boring' thought Naruto as he was sitting next to Hinata at the back of the class room. First day of school and he already wanted to be somewhere else. He was wearing anbu style pants with ninja sandals. He had on a white close fitting t-shirt with orange strips that ran along it that showed off his muscles he have for an 8 year old boy courtesy of all the training he did with Itachi-sensei and Gai. He didn't carry any weapons with him, seeing no need to since he was in the academy and he didn't want to answer anyone wanting to know why a boy now starting the academy was carrying weapons. Although he did have a hidden kunai in his pants.

Hinata clothing still remained the same (her clothing is like in the anime in shonen jump) though the jacket was not zip all the way up only up to her mid-rib section just under her developing bust. Naruto can see working with Anko has already started to change her personality a little bit hopefully not much, since he kinda like the shy Hinata a little bit.

He was brought out of his day dreaming by an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Hinata as he was not paying attention. "Naruto-kun are you paying attention" ask Hinata "you spaced out for a few minutes and it is now lunch. So lets go and get something to eat... I made extra so you can share with me if you like to." blushed Hinata at the last part.

Naruto nodded, "Huh, ammmm yea sure why not. I didn't walk with anything to eat anyway." As they made their way to any empty spot under a tree in the school play ground. As they were on there way Naruto spotted Sasuke and his horde of fan-girls and had to chuckle inwardly. He looks like he is having 'fun' thought the blond.

As if the brunette hair boy heard him he turned and glared at the blond at which Naruto just grin and return to walking behind Hinata who is leading him to their destination.

The rest of the day went as a blur for Naruto with occasional chatter with Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji. He made it a point to follow Shikamaru's role and sleep through some of the lectures much to the irritation of Hinata and the lecturer who didn't like the blond any how.

He spend the rest of the afternoon with Hinata until she has to go and train with Anko or "crazy snake psychopath" as Hinata nicely phrased it.

He was beginning to wonder where his sensei was as he hasn't seen him in a while and if this is how his next 5 years in the academy would be. As he thinks about it he could only sum it up in one word 'troublesome'.

Five years have passed and a lot has happened. First and one of the biggest things was the his sensei Itachi, killed his whole family down to the last child in his clan but made a big mistake by leaving his younger brother, Sasuke alive. Sometimes he wonder if Itachi was sane in the head to leave Sasuke alive.

Itachi also give him a present before he leave the village and only the Hokage, Hinata, Anko, three doctors and his new sensei Jaraiya of the sennin which he found out was his god-father by reading his parents letter to him giving by the Hokage, knew about the gift. Which was a surprise to everyone but they didn't question it.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was walking heading to the Uchiha clan compound/estate, he wanted to talk to his sensei about training and other personal stuffs he had in mind. As the estate came into view, a shiver suddenly ran up his spine. He stop and looked around only to see no one. The streets were cleared of any life which was understandable since it was night out already._

_As he enter the compound the first thing that he notice was the place was dark and completely void of any life what so ever. The second thing was that there was a feeling of death hanging in the air. He had already killed, when he and Itachi had gone on a mission to deal with some bandits that was harassing a small town north of konoha and it was not a pleasant experience but he knew being a ninja, he would have to kill often. _

_He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a blood chilling scream came the part of the compound that he new where Itachi and his family lives. As he raced to the direction he was shocked to see all the bodies that littered the place. He was wondering how he didn't noticed it before. Some were burnt badly while some their throat and necks cut or sliced clean through. It was very disturbing to look at. He was sure if he hadn't already killed on multiple occasions he would have broken down and empty his stomach at the sight before him._

_As he made it to the dorm where he heard the scream, he saw a shadow head out from the room and made its way into the open streets. If Naruto wasn't a trained ninja he would have probably missed it. So with that he decided to follow and see what or who this person is._

_As the figure suddenly stop and turn around Naruto saw two pair of Sharingan eyes spinning and staring at him with a bored expression. There was only on person he knew with that expression._

"_Itachi-sensei w-whats going on, why is everybody de-dead? What happened here?" ask a slightly scared Naruto. It was not everyday you see a once powerful clan reduced to this... this, right now he couldn't even come up with a word. He was too scared right now and was made it worst was that his sensei was bathe with blood over his skin with an object in his hand. It looks to be a jar with liquid inside it._

_Itachi was surprised but didn't show it, "Naruto-kun what are you doing here?... Never mind I was on my way to see you. I have something for you." as he said that he walk forward and placed the object on the ground and step back._

"_What happened here sensei" ask Naruto as he looked at the object he can see something floating in it but it was too dark to tell._

"_Well what can I say I was testing my strength" Itachi replied in his bored as usual tone as he ran his hand through his hair. He was wearing his anbu armor and clothing with his tanto strapped to his back. _

"_Did you kill your own family? Everyone?" All Itachi did was nod._

"_I left sasuke alive. I couldn't bring myself to kill him."_

"_Why did you do it sensei! W-was it worth it! Shouted Naruto who was on the verge of tears. His sensei, someone he treated like a big brother had just killed his family, all of them like if it was nothing. How was he suppose to take it? He will be branded as a traitor. "Now everyone was going to hate you!" He hated the situation he was in. it made it feel vulnerable. He had dropped his mask and showed his true self. He had not cried since that night when he was four, but here he is on his knees , tears streaming down his face. Only three person has even seen his true self and one of them was standing right in front of him._

_As Itachi watched Naruto, he was feeling sorry for what the blond was going through right now. It must be tough, for him to drop his mask and cry openly was not something he would ever say he had seen Naruto do since the met that day. Sure he lets his true self show once in a while but to openly cry was another thing. _

_Naruto would be one of the greatest ninja one day if not the greatest. He have no illusion about that but it broke his heart just as much as it broke his heart to have Sasuke live through what put him through a few minutes ago. So with that Itachi made up his mind:_

"_Listen Naruto-kun I'm sorry but I don't have much time. Please take care of sasuke for me. I know you two don't get along well but please...protect him. He is all the family I have in the world including you." with that Itachi turned and was about to walk away but stop and turned back to Naruto._

"_I have one last order for you before I go. If you want to know why I killed my clan and leave sasuke alive. Take my gift Naruto and use it, get strong. You are already almost as strong as me. By the time you finish the academy you would be as strong if not stronger than me. Next time we meet we will be enemies then we will fight if you win I will tell you and if you …. you will die." and while that is being said his Sharingan started spinning wildly. Then it shifted design into a new design that Naruto had never seen, his Mangekyo Sharingan, then shifted back after a few seconds._

_As Itachi was going through his speech Naruto was staring at him with wide eyes and shock on his face. His sensei want him to get strong, stronger than him so they would be able to fight. He was going to have to kill the only brother figure he had in his life. Naruto was wondering if this was all just a bad dream. Just hoping he would wake up and everything would be fine. But he knew better than that. So with that Naruto look down at the cylindrical object on the ground._

_At the same time both of them heard shuffling of feet headed to their direction and Itachi look in the direction and looked back at Naruto only to find the blond was already gone. He didn't even feel him leave. Itachi was pleased at that, yes Naruto would be the greatest one day. His student, the yondaime's legacy, the last Uzumaki who wants to protect those he love and bring back the Uzumaki clan to the once powerful clan they once where. The legacy of the Uzumaki clan._

_As Itachi looked forward, he saw Sasuke coming in his direction with a kunai in his hand. Naruto was not too far from Sasuke's and Itachi's location hidden behind a building watching Sasuke and Itachi converse. He can see sasuke was crying and Itachi was telling him about something about 'hate and detest him' but he couldn't make out all of what they were saying._

_As he was watching them, Itachi suddenly disappear and appear on top an electrical poll and as he watch he saw Itachi Sharingan started spinning then it shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan. In the shaped of a windmill shuriken. Then he heard Sasuke started screaming then collapse on the ground twitching every couple seconds as he watch Itachi leave he was surprise what he saw. _

_'Was Itachi-sensei crying'_

**Flashback end**

As he was on memory lane he began to think about his life from then onward. He trained to the bone. It also helped that he was being trained by one of the strongest ninja's alive. He still remember how he met Jaraiya. It was a year and a half after the Uchiha incident. He was making his way out of the bath house that he was in till he heard giggling and went to check and saw the same person his parents had talk about in their letter.

Also specifically the same person his mother had warned him about, and what would happen to him(Naruto) if he turn like him(Jaraiya) even though she was dead the letter was pretty scary at that part. A shiver run down his spine just thinking about his mother angry at him. From all the stories he heard if was suicide to argue and make her made. He learned that she almost killed Jaraiya for peeping on her. Even though it was by accident. From the pictures he saw with her she was very beautiful. Even more beautiful than Hinata he would have to admit. Her long red hair alone was captivating to him.

He remember pushing Jaraiya in the female side of the bathe house which had anbu and jonin konoichi who were relaxing. It was very enjoying to watch, that was pay back for peeping on his mother. Even though she was quite beautiful, he had to admit. His father must have been a happy bastard with such a beauty. There he go thinking about his mother again. This was his mother he was thinking about, maybe it was the sleepless nights he have been getting since the incident. Yep that was it.

Back to watching Jaraiya get the hell beat out of him. Said man was lying on the ground twitching for a few moments then the next he was up like nothing never happened. After that meeting with him the man had tried for two weeks straight to get on Naruto's good side. Naruto finally caved in and give the man a chance to make up.

Besides he could be valuable asset to the blond in the future, and thinking about the training Naruto can get was making him giddy like a school girl inside. Naruto was strong, hell he was was anbu level but training with Jaraiya can make him even stronger.

Another memory Naruto remember was Hinata becoming his official girl friend about three years ago, two years after start the academy. If someone said that Hinata would become who she was today, any sane person would have ask if they are talking about the same shy, stuttering Hinata that everyone knew. If they saw Hinata now they would have fainted or have an heart attacked from a nose bleed and high blood pressure. This Hinata was a total 'vixen' to sum it up in one word.

Even kurama had to comment how she looked like a vixen. Which Naruto couldn't agree more on.(this Hinata is the one from RTN. A perfect mixture of Hinata and Anko). She had finally gotten the courage to finally tell him she loved him.

She was also not the weak girl anymore. To put simple she is around jonin level. She don't win in her spars with her sister but she doesn't lose either. She even create a few techniques on her own and also with the help of Anko and him. She is also treated better now in her clan. Her sister was mad at first how she couldn't beat her sister anymore but after having a sister night out they begin to behave like siblings should. Hinata is also training her sister when her father and cousin is not around. She doesn't show her true strengths like her Naruto-kun but only when the are training and sparring with each other or Jaraiya or Anko.

Even though is 13 years old she have a body of a goddess. Curves in the right places, full pink lips, a round and soft ass and her full C-cup breast. She is an early bloomer like most Hyuuga's but a total goddess in his eyes. The only girl who can give his Hime a run for her money was the Yamanaka heiress Ino, who is right behind her when it comes to looks then followed by Sasuke number one fan-girl Sakura Haruno.

Naruto had also master his father's two signature technique with the Hirashin being the Hardest. It took him and Jaraiya two years just to understand the formula. Naruto knew it was Shika Fujin but there was other elements involved that he couldn't understand. He had finally found out that it deals with blood. After mastering it he had to train with it to get used to the speed. The first time he used it he threw up his lunch and the next time he over shot the marker and ran into a tree. He was already fast. Faster than most Jonins but to move so fast, that time seemed to stop was another thing.

He had gotten Hinata a present. It was a chain with it being silver or the colour of her eyes and a stone that was very hard and he heard was on of the most expensive stones out there. It was lavender colour and had seals of the Hirashin engraved on it. So he can reach her anytime she wanted or he can teleport her to him. The stone was made with adamantine which is a very strong and durable stone said to be on par with Oruchimaru's Kusanagi sword.

He had even form an rivalry with Sasuke and the emo seem to get even more arrogant and his fan-girls seems to love it. Ino stop being a fan-girl after hanging out with Naruto and his crew more often and would sometimes join them in training. They made sure not show too much because they don't want anyone knowing how strong they were. Well Naruto at least. Not even the Sandaime knows how strong Naruto is. He made Jaraiya promise not to tell him about the Hirashin and the other jutsu he was working on.

The blond was also working on finishing the Rasengan like his father wanted to by adding elements. Guess what? Easier said than done. So he decided he would take his time no need to rush. He would work on perfecting he knew already.

He had also found one of Oruchimaru's bases on the outskirts of the village. It was a mad man's fortress. Pieces of body parts here, DNA there. He also found something 'interesting', hmph, thats an understatement to the things Oruchimaru deals with.

So here he is sitting at the back of the class near a window with his back towards it, Hinata was bracing on him while talking to Ino and some other girls about stuff he don't really care about. He also had his small fan club much to Hinata's dismay, but unlike Sasuke who ignores them he made it a point to talk to them everyday and spend some time with them.

Sometimes they would hang out during lunch or after school which he wasn't really into but he didn't want to be rude and end up like Sas-uke. Naruto's personality change as well, after that night with Itachi, Naruto took it to himself to act more like Itachi, calm, cool, collected and mysterious which started earning him some fan girls. It sometimes freak .

He wore a black pants with red strips running up the sides, a white muscle t-shirt which showed out his muscles which had buff up considerably since he started training with Jaraiya much to Hinata's and his fan girls joy. Also he had mesh armor over that and an black and red jacket with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. He had kunai and shuriken holster strapped to his right leg and a pouch on his belt on the back of his left side. He had a lot of seals on his skin, some of them are resistant seals that Hinata and him have on and also on his palm of his hand has his mother's sword sealed in it(I will describe the sword later).

On his right had has a tattoo of a frog and on his left has the tattoo of a giant fox with nine tails which are running up his arm to his shoulder then turn and headed straight to the seal that was located on his stomach.

He also grew out his hair like his father which was now half way in his eyes which he constantly have to move it out of the way. He would have cut it but Hinata said she liked it like that it made him look more bad ass as she puts it. He was taller too reaching a height of 6 ft being one of the tallest boys in class with Shikamaru and Shino being an inch taller than him.

Hinata change as well she was 5 ft 8 inches also being one of the tallest girls in class tied with Ino and a girl name Ami. She wore a purple tank top that showed off her bountiful breast and a lavender and purple jacket like the one she had when she was younger but this one was more thinner. She had taken a page out of Anko's book and gotten a mini skirt which was purple as well and it reach about half way down her thigh inches above her knee, much to her father's chargin.

She wore a body mesh armor like Anko but this stops up to her knees and takes over her whole hands hiding the seals she have on.

She had seals as well but not as much as Naruto. She had the resistance seals and also seals that are in both her palms holding two weapons she love to use. Her love for Naruto had grown over the years, she loved Naruto with her whole heart and would do anything for him.

She may not be shy anymore but sometimes he do things to make her blush and stutter.

Today was the last day of the school term and the last seven counting down to be a genin. They were given a week off before the exams come around. She can only imagine the relief her boyfriend must be feeling right about now. They were going on a date tonight and she cant wait.

**X X X X**

If was just after 5 and the were making their way to their favorite spot after the wonderful date that they had. Surprisingly the restaurant owner didn't throw him out but the waiter could have use some employee's booster tips or something, because every time he comes around he would always glare at Naruto for god knows what... OK he knows what but still.

As the settle on the Yondaime's head Hinata suddenly straddle Naruto's lap and kiss him passionately on his lips with all the love and compassion she can muster. Naruto was surprise at first but he was not one to look a gift horse in its mouth so he returned the kiss with equal fervor. After a few minutes of moaning and lip locking they pulled away for the much needed air but they were still close to feel each others breath on their lips.

"I love you Naruto-kun with all my heart, and I would follow you where ever you go. No matter what the consequences may be. You are everything I would want in a boyfriend and everything I would want in a husband and I hope to one day bear your child and help you revive your clan." Hinata said as she balance out her breathing and was looking straight in his eyes with love and admiration.

Naruto was a little taken back her confession, yes he know she loved him but he didn't know it ran that deep. All he could was smile a true smile that was only reserve for her, Anko and sometimes Jaraiya when he wasn't being a pervert.

Somewhere near Amegakure Jaraiya felt the urge to shout that he was a super pervert but pass it off as the cold air getting to him.

**Lime alert**

Back to konoha Naruto had taken the opportunity to kiss Hinata again but this time as they were lip lock his tongue came out of his mouth probe her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily give him. She moaned as he sucked and lick the insides of her mouth and tongue exploring it as if he was looking for treasure.

His hands were making its way up to tank top to her breast as she pulls back a little from bracing on him to give his hand more room to work its magic. When they finally meet their destination he give Hinata right breast a light squeeze which in turn made her moan a little louder as she unlatch from lips lips.

"Don't stop Naru-kun please, it feels sooooooo goooood" moan Hinata as he squeezed her breast a little harder. Naruto renewed his efforts as he turned around to put her on the ground but what she felt was a soft bed. When she opened her eyes she was not on the hokage monument anymore but she was in her blonds bedroom. Her thoughts were cut short as Naruto latched onto her neck and started placing soft kisses and sucking on spots that were driving her crazy.

"oooohhhhhh yesssssss... right there Naruto-kun" moaned Hinata as Naruto sucked on her neck. He suddenly pulled back and placed his hand at the bottom of her tank top to take it off which she happily let him do. She was too engross in the pleasure Naruto was giving her to say anything, not that she would. As he took her top off, he saw she was wearing a black bra that was one size too small for her.

As Naruto fumble with the clip at the back of her bra strap he latch his lips back onto her in another passionate make out session. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to deepen the kiss as much as possible. All the love she have, with a little lust, she was pouring into this make out session.

Naruto unlatch from her lips and moved down her body sucking on her neck and throat moving to her breast which were now free from their confine. He put started kissing around her nipples never touching it, which was driving Hinata insane since they were hurting, begging for some attention. She was about to voice her complaint when he suddenly latched onto her right breast and started to suck on it. "Naruto..." she sigh, loving the way he was being gentle with her her, nibbling on her nipples and the flesh surrounding it. He exhale his on breath on her now wet nipple and when the cool air catch it she arch her back and breath out a "yesss..." as he continue his ministrations. Her moans encourage him so he moved onto her left breast and repeat the same thing.

As he was doing this he slip a hand down her toned stomach and into her shorts and panties and started to rub her wet pink lips down there making her moan loudly. "Ahh! Ohhhhh... d-don't stop Naruto ….. p-please don't stop," her pleasurable moans were turning him on very much as he kissed down her in the middle of her two glorious C-cup breast to her stomach while his hand was still massaging her lower lips. He meet her shorts and hold on to the rim to pull it down but look to Hinata to see if she would disagree with him "go ahead Naru-kun am all yours do what you want with me," said Hinata in a slight daze pleasure still running through her body from the stimulation she just had.

Without waiting anymore Naruto pull down her shorts and her black lace panties as well at the same time. As he did this he was assaulted with her smell which was intoxicating to him and the sight of her thoroughly wet sex. He smiled at her. "My, Hime you really are enjoying yourself you are soaking wet," he watched her faced turned a few shades of red and she instinctively closed her foot.

"s-s-shut up Naruto-kun, its your fault." stuttered out Hinata as she was starting to feel a little embarrassed being fully naked in front her boyfriend.

"Come on Hime, no need to hide or be shy around me." as she was going to reply she didn't get to start her sentence as Naruto open her legs and give her lower lips a long lick. "Naruto-kun...!" scream Hinata as the pleasure hit her full force. She never felt this way before. So much pleasure has to be a sin she thought.

She didn't get to finish her train of thought as his tongue slip through her folds and started massaging her insides. "oh my god Naru-kun! that feels so good, yes... yes! Keep going, " pleaded Hinata as she grab a handful of hair on his head and pushed his face further into her.

She can't believe this was happening. Here she was with the boy of her dreams who was eating her out for all it worth and she was loving it. Her breath started to get deeper and deeper as she was nearing her release and she knew that all she need was one final push. That came when Naruto redirected his attention on her clit. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I'M COMING NARU-KUNNNNNN!" shouted Hinata at the top of her lungs as she push his face further in and came all over his face and in his mouth, also spraying some on the bed. Naruto didn't mind, she tasted like cinnamon buns to him.

"Mmmmm you taste like cinnamon buns Hime, very delicious," said an out of breath Naruto while he watch Hinata came down from the realms of pleasure. "hey Hina-chan you alright," ask Naruto which all he got in reply was nothing from the still out of daze girlfriend. Naruto lick what he can off his face and wipe the rest off with his t-shirt that he took off. He stand up to walk around the bed to go to Hinata with his hard on, proudly on display, which Hinata saw which draw her out of her fairy land.

"Wow that was wonderful...(sigh)...really amazing actually Naruto-kun," her breath had started to even out, "Now its my turn to pleasure you." before he knew what happen he was on his back on the bed and Hinata was kissing him with her tongue in his mouth trying to get a taste of herself as well. She had to say he was right she did tasted a little cinnamon within his natural taste.

Then she moved to his neck and started to suck on one spot for a few minutes and bite him leaving a mark. "Ahhh Hime!" Naruto moaned out as she bit him and leave a red mark on his neck just above his shoulder so everyone can see he was already taken. She wasn't afraid to mark her territory. She moved down to his pecks then to his abs and kiss and lick each of them as she meet his pants. She looked up at Naruto and smiled seductively at him while biting her bottom lip then she took his pants off and look in amazement at the huge tent in his boxers.

She started to rub him through the fabric as Naruto groaned at her ministrations. "Stop teasing me Hime," she didn't want to keep her boyfriend waiting so she pull down his boxers and almost got slap in her face by his 8 inch long rod. "hmmm Naruto-kun, you are a big boy. I am going to enjoy myself with this bad boy," Hinata said as she wrapped both her hands around his rob and started to pumped his dick up and down which was 2 inches thick as pulsing with veins. She can see some pre-cum coming out from the head as well.

She then ran her tongue along the tip of his length then engulf it in her mouth which naruto moaned at. "Ohhhhhh yesssss that feels so good Hime." after which she push more of his length down her throat slowly to get accustom with his size. After a few minutes of experiments she was now bobbing her head up and down at an alarming rate while massaging his balls.

Naruto was on cloud 9 or higher. The pleasure he was feeling was unreal. He can feel he was almost about to burst which he grab onto Hinata head at the sides and started to vigorously slammed into her mouth. Hinata did nothing to stop him cause she loved every second of it.

"I'm coming." was all naruto said before he released his load in Hinata's mouth and down her throat, which she happily gulp down. She then pull till the tip was only in an swirled her tongue around it to make sure she got all of his seed, suck him as well and then disengage with a loud "Pop" sound.

Some of the cum flow out of the side of her mouth which she scoop up with her index finger. "hmmm you taste good, a little salty but warm and really good." chimed Hinata as she crawled up the bed to lie down next to her equally naked boyfriend. "I love you Naruto-kun. Can I stay her for the rest of the day? Sorry but no sex for you as yet, I have a surprise for you later." Naruto just nodded at her. She kissed him on his cheek and snuggle up next to him to share his warmth.

"you can stay as long as you want Hinata-chan." with that they spend the rest of the day cuddling and making small talk.

**Lime end**

They were walking going to the Hyuuga compound hand in hand just enjoying one another company. Hinata was latched on to his right arm while he have his left in his pocket. They were getting many stares and glares but they didn't let that bother him.

"So Naru-kun, hows that project you are working on coming." ask Hinata as she was looking at the blond.

"Hmmm, well its harder than I thought but I am getting there. Just a couple more months and I should have it down." Naruto would have to say the personwas a genius for creating _that_ jutsu but he should have known you don't mess with the laws of nature and the gods. There will always be consequences and someone will misuse the jutsu.

He saw the jutsu used once in the past but he was the only one that knew about it. Such disrespect should not go unpunished. He would find the person who used it and make them pay. With that they arrive at the Hyuuga household.

"Well this is where you get off. I will see you in one one week." Naruto said while looking in the large gates at the entrance.

"Why don't you come in Naruto-kun. I'm sure Hanabi-chan would be happy to see you. You haven't visit her in a while."

Naruto sigh, "Sorry Hina but I can't, I have some stuff to do. Plus not everyone in your clan likes me."

"Fine, just don't forget to pick me up graduation day." she sigh, she was slightly sad, but she knew he was right. Before they parted was she pull the blond close to her and tip toe and give him a kiss which lasted for about 10 seconds before puling away. "I love you... remember that okay Foxy-kun" a smirking Heiress said as she walks away with a sway in her hips. She knew he was watching her.

Naruto left eye twitch at the nick name Anko and her had given him. Thinking about Anko she was getting distant as of late. He wonder what that was all about.

'O well no need stressing about that now. I'm once step closer to my goal'

Couple days later we find Naruto walking down the streets of konoha wondering. He didn't have any thing to do today. Well he could go and train but he was doing that all week. As he past a food stand he heard his name called, so he look to see who it was only to see Anko waving at him with a few dango in her mouth. He shook his head at that. She was as bad as him with ramen.

"Oh, hey Anko," he waved back. "What can I do for you."

"What? I can't see and talk to my favorite fox." grinned Anko. Naruto sighed.

"Ok then, how are you then Anko, I haven't seen you in a while. I was wondering if you were avoiding me. Is something wrong?"

The grin that was on Anko's face faded and she look down at her at her remaining dango. There was silence at the table for a few minutes while Anko ate her dango until it was finish then she decided to speak. " Ummm, you want to spar or something?" it came out more pleading than she wanted to admit, but she didn't care. She had to get this off her chest today.

Naruto shrugged, "Y-yea, sure I don't have nothing to do." that was the truth and he wanted to know what was her mind that have her behaving out of character.

A few minutes later and they were in training ground forty-four. At a suitable field where they can have their little spar. They were both facing each other. Every since they left the dango shop Anko hadn't said anything which was bothering him. "You sure you are feeling ok Anko, we can spar another time you know."

"Naruto-kun...do you like me?" Naruto blinked...then he blinked again and again. Where the hell did that came from. If it was a kunai he would have been dead.

"Yea I like you Anko, you know that. Where is all this coming from?"

"No, I mean do you _like_ me Naruto." he was really confused now. Where is she going with this. Unless...

Naruto stared at her with a straight face, "You know I am with Hinata, so why ask me such a question."

"Ok am gonna get straight to the point. I like you...alot. First I taught it was just a crush I had developed a couple months ago but then I started thinking about you. Then before I know it I can't get you out of my mind." she took a deep breath. She was not accustom to this whole confess your feelings stuff but for him she would do it. She had to be with him.

If this was any other guy, they would have had to wait until Oruchimaru turned good before she would do this. But Naruto is different, she had to have him. Even if she had to beat the crap out of Hinata and convince her to share him. He was everything she can want in a man. Also he can relate to the pain she faced even though her pain is no way compared to the amount he have ever felt.

"So I just want to know if you find me girlfriend material. I mean...what you think of me?" she was practically trembling, the fear of rejection was evident. She can handle being rejected by the villagers but the person who you are falling for is another thing.

Naruto can literally smell the fear coming off of her. He feels very sorry for what she is going through. To drop her mask and do this must be hard for her. He was truly sorry but he can't do this to Hinata. She was among the first to accept him. He can't cheat on her. He breath in deeply this is going to be a long day.

"I'm sorry Anko but I can't like you and Hinata at the same time...I don't think she would like that."

Anko just nod and bowed her head. Tears where welling up in her eyes, she was about to turn away until she head the last part of his sentence. 'He didn't think she would like it' she taught. She dried her tears and smiled-a true smile. This is what put Naruto on edge.

When you tell a girl you can't like her the last thing you expect is for them to be smile, unless they are planning to kill you and hide the body so the girl your with wouldn't get to be with you. Naruto was leaning on that since they were in the forest of death and he was pretty sure even though Anko can't beat him in an one on one fight she would have something on her mind.

"So all I have to do is make her like the idea of sharing you huh."

"Say wha? All I was saying is I don't want to go behi..." he was cut off from finishing his sentence.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little blue eyes, I will take care of everything." said Anko. She licked her lips and skipped away from Naruto to go look for Hinata, until she stopped and turn around, "I will be seeing you later Foxy-kun, I wouldn't keep you waiting." with that she shunshin away.

Naruto just left standing there like deers in a headlight. "The hell just happened?" he ask looking around hoping to get an answer, only to get a loud roar in the distance. "Oh well guess I can go home and practice my fuinjutsu or something." and he teleport home.

Everyone had past their test and were now genin with the 'almighty' Uchiha being 'Rookie of the year'. Things couldn't get more boring. At the same time Iruka walk into class and begin his loooooong speech about being ninjas and something like that.

"... team 7 consist of: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai and your jonin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." after some shouting courtesy of Sakura, he continued.

"... team 11 is Uzumaki Naruto and his sensei is Yamato."

"huh, hey sensei how come the dobe didn't get a team. I thought only three man cell can have a sensei." a student ask while everyone else was wondering the same thing except Naruto and Hinata. He would be damn if he got put on the same team as the emo and banshee.

Sasuke smirk at that, "the dobe must suck so bad the Hokage had to give him a sensei so he can work and catch up with us." the whole class laugh at that.

"Yea Sasuke-kun is way better than you Naruto-baka," screech Sakura. Naruto wanders what her first mission would be like. He would love to be there and see her get killed. The ninja world is no where for a fangirl. Naruto didn't bother with the both of them.

With that Iruka left the class to their own devices as he congratulate one last time before leaving the class to wait for their sensei.

One by one the teams disperse and then the rookie Jonin come and take their students. Hinata was happy she got Kurenai to be her Sensei since she knew her for years. The only thing bothering her was Kiba who keep eye humping her like a piece of turkey on thanksgiving. She liked Shino, he keeps to himself more and always depend on logic. He wouldn't do or say something without logical meaning.

Didn't he know she was taken. With her last thoughts she bid Naruto farewell just as they were about to leave the saw a man with brown hair and black eyes. Standard jonin flack jacket with anbu style pants and shirt. He had his fore head protector like the Nidaime Hokage, coming around at the side of his face like a helmet (you know how Yamato looks right, not good at describing him).

"So Naruto-san, its been a while since I last saw you. Hope everything is good with you." said Yamato as they were at training ground with a waterfall, where naruto had come first to help master his wind element.

"I am fine Yamato-taicho, been training with ero-sennin and Anko-chan also Hinata-chan. So what are we doing here?" ask a slightly inquisitive blond " I hope we don't have to do that stupid test because we both know I am no push over."

"No were no going to do a test." Yamato shivered slightly at the memory of the last time they sparred which was about three years ago, he almost got frozen and his wood style was no help either. He had fought a few ice users in his time but Naruto really took the word 'Unpredictable' to a new level "I just wanted to see how you are doing and the Hokage wanted to talk to us. So I think we should be heading there as well."

With that said they shunshin to the Hokage tower, with Naruto appearing first and was seated on the window the same way his sensei Jaraiya does. He was looking at the old man giggling and reading the Icha-Icha books. He wasn't any better as he have the latest volume, actually its the one thats not suppose to come out until in the next couple months. Hinata had caught him reading it once but she didn't say anything she just look him straight in the eyes but Anko was another thing. She even reads with him sometimes. _Weird_.

He cough lightly in his hand to get the Hokage's attention. In which the Hokage jumped and hid his book quickly and look around only to see Naruto staring at him with raised eye brows.

" Ahhh, ha Naruto-kun, how nice of you to show up. Where is Yamato. I taught he was suppose to be with you." and just then there was a knock on the door and Yamato entered looking a little irritated that a boy was able to outrun him in the speed department. He was an anbu for crying out loud. Little did he know that Naruto is arguably one of the fastest persons in the elemental nations without the Hirashin. He did have seals all over his body.

"So what can we do for you Hokage-sama. You said it was urgent." inquire Yamato after getting back his bearings.

"Yes, well give me a minute" after that the Sandaime send his secretary for the person he wanted to see. As the door opens, Naruto can honestly say that she had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Slender in her early twenties or mid. She had green eyes, and ankle length auburn hair styled in a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with dark blue band, with four bangs at the front.

Two bangs are short with one covering her right eye and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her bust. She wore a long sleeve, dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. It seems to be open at the front with a zip and is kept open at the front-right side from waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and underside of her breast with mesh armor underneath her clothing. She also has shorts with the same colour as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down to her knees. Around her waist she wears a belt with pouch attached to the back to the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin guards reaching up over her knees.

As the woman walk in the room she didn't notice the other two occupants inside, "Good day Hokage-dono, have you come to a decision about my problem, because I can't stay longer I have to return to my people."

"Yes I have Mei-san, I would like to introduce two persons to you." said Sandaime as he pointed to the corner of the room to his right. "This is Uzumaki Naruto and Yamato and I think they would be enough to help you with your problem."

As she look to where he pointing too she couldn't stop the small blush that crept on her cheek. She can honestly say she have now seen the most beautiful blue sapphire eyes she had ever seen in her life looking directly at her's. As she was looking at him lost in his eyes she didn't notice he walk up to her and grabbed her right hand and kiss the back of her hands.

"Its a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself miss Terumi." smiled Naruto lightly. Mei couldn't help but blush more but she didn't survive being this beautiful just to get talk down by a teenager so she decide to see how well he is a flirting.

"Well it is my pleasure Naruto-kun, to have such a handsome young man accompany me and I have never seen such beautiful eyes in my life." replied Mei in a flirtatious voice that even the Hokage shivered at, while back one of her bangs, but Naruto hangs around someone as flirty as Mei and he was seeing who was more of a flirt her or Anko.

"Naruto-kun huh," chuckled Naruto softly "well Mei-chan, I hope we get 'acquainted' with each other as we travel." No one in the room missed how Naruto punctuated the word 'acquainted' in that sentence as he kissed her hands again. As he was about to step back he heard a cough and turn to see both the Hokage and Yamato were looking at him and Mei, both with different expressions on their face. For Yamato he had a tick mark on his head and he was irritated by being ignored like that. As for the Hokage he had a big smile on his face while giggling softly like a school girl. 'O thats my boy Naruto' was the thought of the Sandaime.

With his thought finished Sarutobi cleared his throat and spoke, " Ok Naruto-kun lets get to business," and with that the atmosphere changed to a serious one. Mei was quite surprised to see the same teen she was flirting with was all professional in a matter of seconds.

Sarutobi continued, "so Naruto-kun what do you know about the situation in Kiri."

**X X X X**

_**So here's chapter two, hope you guys like it. There are a lot of things that happened during the time skip but all will be bought to light during the duration of the story. I will have a poll for Tsunade, if anyone wants her in the Harem or not, so please place in your votes. So thanks for liking my story but the reviews are not adding up so please, please leave a review. There's a saying, "a review a reader, makes updates come speeder." lol (excuse the grammatical mistake) Any questions leave a review or PM.**_

_**Please&Thanks**_

_**Kitsune9 out.**_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Chapter three is here, hope you enjoy it. Excuse the mistakes didn't get to check it over. A/N at the bottom.**_

**X X X X**

"Someone talking"

_'Someone thinking'_

_Flashback/Dreaming_

"**summon/kyubi talking/jutsu"**

_**'summon/kyubi/jutsu thinking'**_

**X** **X X X**

**Disclaimer: **_**My lawyers said that I have to meet with Kishimoto sometime soon to discuss the paper work and other stuff that deals with me owning Naruto but until then I do not own Naruto. **_

Chapter 3- Kiri Arc

Wet. That one word to describes how Naruto feels right about now. He was accompanying Mei and her entourage along with Yamato to an island where the rebel forces were located. He had come to the water country before but no this far inland and the place was moist, _very_ moist. You don't have to be Tobirama to pull water out of the air with how moist the place is, with the thick fog also.

"So Mei-chan, how many men do you have in your forces?" ask Naruto as he shakes the water out of his hair. Mei struck a thinking pose as they walk, one finger tapping her chin lightly before she answers.

"Well Naruto-kun...we have about two thousand soldiers both blood line and non-blood line users. Currently Yagura has us out numbered three to one but if we take out some of his safe house around Kiri we can diminish his forces. At least we will have a fighting chance, not forgetting you two," Mei said pointing to Yamato then Naruto, "I hope you guys contribute. It seems your Hokage have enough faith in you'll that you will be enough...lets just hope he is correct."

With that they reach their destination. There were hundreds of camps set up around the place. In the middle of it all was a large tent. Their destination. Capable of housing a hundred or so people. As they were making their way to the tent, many of Mei's soldiers were greeting her.

As they made their way into the large tent, Naruto saw a large circular table in the middle of the tents with a map of Kiri. Also a lot of people was around the table which had to be the generals of Mei's army.

"Welcome back Mei-sama, we hope your journey was fruitful." one of the generals meet them as they made there way to the table. Many of the men and women around the table were at least Mei's age or much older. Naruto was silently observing how all of Mei's men treated her with respect and admiration even though some of them were way older than her.

He was brought out of his by hearing someone calling his name. " This is Naruto and Yamato from Konoha," Mei introduced, "Their Hokage said that they were all he can afford and also they would be enough."

For a minute or so no one said anything until another general, this time a woman, was the one that broke the tension, " Mei-sama I think the Hokage tricked you. How can two persons be of any help to us to turn this war in our favor, especially a mere boy."

Naruto was about to retort but Mei beat him to it. "Watch your mouth general, are you saying I am stupid. I know very well what I did. We need all the help we can get. The other nations would not lend us a hand so we have to take what we get."

"Forgive my stupidity Mei-sama, I meant no dis..."

"No its alright, forgive my outburst. I just want this war to finish so that my people can live in relative peace and unity without having to wonder when Yagura will send his people to end their lives," Mei sigh at the last part. She really hope that these two from Konoha were the real deal.

"Don't worry Mei-donno, we will not disappoint." said Naruto. He decided to drop the chan and be professional. No need to make a bad impression at the first time. "We will help you win this war and that a promise of a life time. Isn't that right Yamato-taicho?"

Yamato who had been listening silently this entire time nodded to Naruto's comment. "Naruto is right, we will help you win this war. The Hokage trusted us and we will not betray his trust. Now we should move on to more important things, like the safe houses Yagura has around the water country and how we can take them out."

Mei nodded to that, "Yes, Yamato-donno is right. As you can see on the map, the red colour dots are Yagura's forces and where they are located. We will now discuss how we are going to infiltrate his forces and take out these safe houses. Now all we need is some one who is good at infiltration. My forces are stretched thin and I have a handful of good infiltrators, I don't suppose one of you know hows' espionage and infiltration?" ask Mei looking at Naruto and Yamato.

Both look at each other then Naruto looked at Mei and give his famous fox grin that promise mischief. Mei had to try hard to suppress a blush from showing on her cheeks.

**X X X X**

One week later we find a group of ninjas with hoods on making their way through the black of night heading in an unknown direction. Well, the direction they were heading in leads to one of the three main camps of Yagura's forces. After about fifteen minutes more of running they finally reach the outskirts of the camp.

One of the the figures turned and nod to the one next to him and that person disappear. The figure appeared fifty feet away from the first sentry for the camp. As the moon shown down at that same time you can see a few strands of blond hair poke out from the hood over his mask that he has on. The now identified Naruto was waiting until the moon light was hidden by the clouds again.

As soon as the clouds cover the moon Naruto made his move. One second and a kunai later the ninja was on the ground bleeding out from his throat, so as not to alert the other sentries. As he scope out the place he can see they are a lot of ninjas around the place. There were about ten alone guarding the entrance and he would bet there would be a lot more inside. The place was big, a thirty wall can attest to that. The wall span the place a hundred feet on both sides, the left side going to the edge of the lake nearby and the right side go to the edge of the forest. 'Ok lets do this' Naruto thought, "**Henge**."

**X X X X**

"Man this is boring. Why did the Yagura-sama had to increase security all of a sudden?" said one of the kiri guards that were guarding the gate at the top of it.

"Just shut up and pay attention. Those freaks had been quiet for a few weeks now and we don't know what they are up too. Even though it would be impossible for them to take out us." said another guard. He was standing ten feet away from the next one. They were wearing traditional kiri chuunin uniform with the headband on their biceps. At the same time a cricket jump on his shoulder, both him and the animal stare at each other then the cricket jump off and fly away.

"Hmm, that was weird. Thought I saw that cricket had human eyes," the guard just shrugged and turn back ahead and continue his surveillance of the area. Before he knew what happen his world turn black and he was unconscious. The other guard only heard a thump and look around and saw nothing.

He swallowed hard, "Hey Bora-san you ok." but no one answered, he was about to sound the alarm but his world turn dark as well.

"Hmph, infiltration success. Too easy." _**'Shadow clone jutsu, Henge'**_. the guards outside were none the wiser.

As Naruto was inside the camp he can see a lot of buildings, must be a abandon village or something. He created a few shadow clones to help him map out the place. As he made his way to the middle of the camp he took out any ninjas that he came across and replace them with henge clones. He finally made it to his destination which was a small building the kept prisoners in the middle of the village.

It was not hard to find all he had to look for is the building guarded by the most ninjas. "Ok all I need is a distraction," said Naruto quietly as he looks around. "Can't find one, oh well I guess I have to improvise." with that Naruto grinned behind his mask and disappear and appear in front the of the building.

As soon as he appeared he was surrounded by ninjas. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" as the ninjas look at the person in front of them they couldn't believe their eyes. They were looking at an old man maybe in his late sixties or early seventies or something. He was also carrying a small circular package with him.

The ninjas were getting really impatient with this ma for not answering his question as yet, "Hey old timer, I would not ask you again, what are you doing here and who are you?" as the disguise Naruto look around he can see about ten ninjas surrounded him and he was pretty sure there were a lot more around the place. That was alright though, he just wanted to have some _fun_ with these lot.

"Well I am just bringing some food for my grandson thats in prison. Here you can look at it if you want. Its just cake." Naruto said in a gruff voice all the while grinning at the last part. One of the ninjas came up to him and take the cake to inspect it. He unwrapped it slowly hands shaking a little with sweat coming down his brow. The other ninjas were nervous as well as they took a step back as the last of the wrapping came off. Naruto grinned at that, they were a bunch off fools always look underneath the underneath.

"See, just a normal cake. No harm done. So if I can just have it back and I'll be on my way thank you." Naruto stretched to collect the cake but was stop by another ninja.

"Wait, how do we know you don't have anything hidden in it. It could be weapons for the freaks." Naruto smiled at that. For a second he thought his plan was not going to work.

"Alright then, fair enough. Can I borrow a knife to cut the cake." the same ninja pulled out a blunt kunai and give him and he cut the cake in ten pieces and give the ninjas each a slice and he cut a slice for himself. All the ninjas watch him.

"(Sigh)... fine I will go first." and he ate his portion. "Yep... hmmm, she still got it." with that all the rest started to taste the cake it wasn't big pieces seeing he have to deliver it to his grandson. Naruto was waiting for the effects of the very powerful laxative to kick in. He already had the antidote in his system. As one cue:

"Wow this cake is really delicio...Ohhhhhh, man, my stomach. What was in that cake old timer."

"Nothing much...just some..._stuffs_. My wife, she is a wonder in the kitchen isn't she." it was more of a statement than a question. He gotta thank Hinata when he gets back for baking the cake with the stuffs from Anko inside it. Yep the 'forest of death' can be used for all sorts of evil.

As he was making his way in the building one of the ninjas who were having trouble controlling his shaking knees and bowels spoke, "H-Hey you cant go in . That cake is dangerous. Hey.." the ninja grab Naruto hand only to get kneed straight in his stomach. That was a little too much for him and he release everything that he was holding back. 'A ninja job is always messy' Naruto thought as he dispel his _**Henge **_and create a shadow clone and have it dispel.

**X X X X**

The group that was waiting outside was getting impatient. Naruto was gone for ten minutes and no sign of anything. They were waiting on some sign to know when to attack the fortress. Mei was worried most of all. She didn't want anything to happen to him, and from what she heard he have a girlfriend who would not be pleased if he didn't make it back.

She was going to order everyone to go in when the whole fortress was lit with explosions. She wonder how and where he got all that explosives from. As she was looking at awe at all the fire show that was happening she finally snapped out of her stupor. "Ok everyone this is it... for our country and people. Don't hold back and take care of each others back." With a chorus of Hai and a nod from Yamato they were off to the fortress.

**X X X X**

As they made their way to the main gate they saw that is was blasted open and had two bodies lying next to it. Presumably the guards. As they enter through the destroyed gate, the group of twenty or so ninjas were awed and some where a little scared at what they were seeing. There were hundreds of Narutos were running around the place. Some were killing ninjas in their path and some were running into buildings and exploding.

As they were making their way more to the center of the abandon village they saw a group of clones in a circular position surrounding something or someone. When they reach the clones they saw what the commotion was all about. Some of the clones were barely holding in their laughter.

In the middle was the small group of kiri nins holding their stomach on wobbly legs with tears in their eyes. "P-P-Plea-seeeeee, let ahhh-us through. I can't take it. I c-can't bare it anymore." cried out a ninja. One had enough and rushed in, **"Water Release:Gunshot techniqueeeeahhhh"**, he shouted in pain and pleasure, poor man didn't get to finish his jutsu because he lost control of his bowel and messed up his technique causing him to drown himself.

A clone saw Mei and her group coming and decided to end this farce. "Ok boys lets end this. Kill them all leave no survivors, and somebody dispel to tell the boss that Mei is here." with that the clones draw their kunais and charge the kiri soldiers. None survive. One clone dispel to get Naruto just as the group arrived.

"Naruto...?" Mei asked uncertain as to which was the real one. Also too many blond running around the place for her to think straight, even with the mask on its still hard not to imagine what lay under the mask and clothe he was wearing. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, no time to be a pervert even if its tempting.

"Sorry, the boss not here. He is (BOOM)..." a big explosion sounded off behind them, more precisely the building holding the prisoners. "That's where you can find the boss." the clone sweat-drop then mutter something about the boss having all the fun.

As the crew watch a hole was blown in the side of the building then people started to flood out of it. Men, women, children and old ones were running away from the building. As the building was about to collapse, a final figure shot out from the building and roll a bit before coming to a stop at the foot of his clones. Naruto looked around and saw everyone was looking at him. He quickly got up and dusted himself off like nothing happened. "Ehem...errr... report." he said looking at the clone that was presumably in charge.

"Well boss...we killed all the ninjas and we held a few hostage for questioning. So the place has been cleared of any hostile ninjas." great everything was going according to plan. "(cough) also..." Naruto end his thoughts and looked at the clone. "Two ninjas escape, the ones that we had unconscious at the beginning... yep they escaped." Naruto smiled at that, not that anyone can see with the mask he has on, everything was going according to plans. First stage of his plans to let the world know that the Uzumaki will rise again. He didn't use any Fuinjutsu but there will be time for that.

As soon as Yagura find out there is someone or rather a group of persons with the Uzumaki clan whirlpool on their clothing, which he and all his clones has and soon word would spread in Yagura's forces that there is still more Uzumaki still alive. With a nod Naruto dispel all his clones. He had to suppress bursting out in laughter from the memories he got. So he just settle for chuckling.

"So, we saved everyone that was imprisoned here. Also I took out this whole camp by myself...with the help of my clones that is." chuckled Naruto while scratching the back of his head. It was funny to see the reactions to there faces, all except Yamato that is.

It was then Mei and her ninjas were hit with the realization like a ton of bricks. What he said was in fact true. As they look around they can see the fortress was demolished and some of the Naruto clones were evacuating the people. As Mei look upon the people faces that were rescued she couldn't help but feel happy, the smiles on their faces was heart warming to her. To be reunited to their family.

Mei look at the thing or rather person who made all this possible. He was conversing with some other ninjas. She walk up in front the group and all talking stop. Everyone was wondering what she was going to do until she was standing about a few feet away from Naruto. He too was wondering what the auburn head was going to do.

Naruto was expecting a lot of things when Mei stop in front of him. One of them wasn't bowing. It was not a over dramatic bow but a sincere one, from the waist down. " We thank you Naruto, I thank you for making this possible," she then stand up straight and look him in the eyes. " I know that this is just the first one, but we are in your debt. It warms my heart to see all these people," Mei said looking around at the people who just got rescued, "reunited with their families once again. What Yagura did and is doing is beyond evil, and with your help along with Yamato, I believe we will finally end this war once and for all." with that she bowed once again.

When she finished, there were cheers from the rebels and the people around. Even Yamato nod at what Mei had said. Naruto just grinned and scratched behind his head, by this time he had took off his mask and hood. He didn't know what to do, he was never in a situation where he was the center of attention for so much people around.

"Well...i don't know what to say, the Hokage give us a mission to help you, so I did just that. I am pretty sure if you guys had to resources, you would have finished this war already. Its my pleasure to help you all...and I promise that I will end this war and make Yagura pay for what he did with the help of you'll. Its a promise of a life time and I don't go back on my promises" there were more cheers and praise for what Naruto said.

Mei smiled, Naruto Uzumaki, she will forever remember that name. If what he said would come true, well then his name will go down in history. She also wants to see how strong he is, since the Hokage send someone so young. From her understanding, he was a student of Itachi and is currently the apprentice of the toad sage Jaraiya of the sannin. Two big names in the elemental nations.

As the celebration was going on Mei remember that they were still behind enemy lines, so she cleared her throat a little loudly to get everyone's attention, "Ok I know everyone's happy but we have to get out of here. So if you'll would be so kind as to follow my men, we can get you to our camp and everyone can get cleaned up and something to eat." with that they started to file out until it was just Naruto alone in the area.

The smile that he had on his face faded and in its place was a frown. He turned and look back at the demolished building that was the prison and stared at it for a few moments as if he was solving some puzzle, which in actuality the situation can be liken to that.

"You ok Naruto-kun?" Mei asked. Since they weren't around anyone she went back to calling him what she was more familiar with. She was with the group until she notice that he was not with them so she came back to check for him.

"Huh...oh yea...hehe...everything's fine. Must have gotten lost in my thoughts." he cleared his throat and straighten up, "what are you doing coming back here by yourself, suppose something bad happens." he said smirking.

"What, I am very capable of handling myself Mr. 'I-can-spam-a lot-of-shadow-clones-and-don't-die-from-chakra- exhaustion', don't sell me short." shot Mei at him.

"Hey, I wasn't talking about you being in danger, I know you are a strong and independent woman. No need to get mad." Naruto put up his two hands in a surrender kinda gesture. Mei nodded at him. Damn hell was she independent, she is a kage level konoichi after all.

"I like a strong woman and independent woman." he said softly hoping she didn't hear.

"What was that?" Mei heard him but she wanted confirmation.

"Nothing...just mumbling to myself." he smiled. He was really getting to like her more and more. She didn't let her power get to her head like some people (cough) Uchihas (cough). Plus she treat her people with kindness and equal. The making of a true kage. He was about to continue but she cut short his mussing.

"I think its time we go. The others must be wondering where we are." Naruto nodded to that. They were gone for quite a while or he was at least. As she walk past him his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her ass. The way it bounce in the fabric was hypnotic. It didn't help that the dress was tight. He stood there watching for a good few seconds.

"Are you going to keep looking or are you going to come along?" Naruto chose not to reply either in fear of his health or because he didn't want to come off as a pervert. He look once more at the building and jog to catch up to her. Mei was internally pleased that she was attractive to him, she is a woman after all and a man's approval does mean a lot in certain things even if they are younger than you.

"By the way Naruto-kun, you never told me how you got into the building." he had to suppress his laughter again for the second time. This is not good for his health.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what I did..."

**X X X X**

_**Kirigakure, Mizukage tower about a day later**_

"(Knock, knock)...come in." a young but powerful voice said. In walked in the two ninjas that escaped the camp with their lives.

"Y-yagura-sama." they bowed. The now identified Yagura looked up from his papers he was signing and address his loyal followers.

"What are you two doing here and is there anyone else with you?" Yagura demanded. They were not suppose to be here, not until a week or so more.

The two swallow hard then looked at each other to see who would break the news to their Mizukage. They played a mental game of rock, paper, scissors to see who would go until it was decided who would break the news. It appears like the shorter of the two lost so he turned to his superior then swallowed again before continuing. All this time Yagura was watching them and waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well you see..." he cleared his throat, its best to get this over with, "...we were attacked Mizukage-sama." as soon as the words left his mouth the whole room was filled with 'kill intent'.

"WHAT! By who?" Yagura was outraged, he was out of his seat both hands on his desk which was cracking from the amount of chakra output he was letting out. Who would dare attacked him. Can't be the rebels, the hardly have the man power and resources to pull something like this off, even if it was them they had to have casualties on both sides and maybe he can have any prisoners interrogated in the most harsh ways and find out all there secret up to who was their secret crush.

"It-it was the rebels...yea it was them," this time it was the other one that answered, these two didn't get to see who attacked them per-se. All they knew was that they were knocked out and when they come too, they were left unattended, so they made like the 'yellow flash' and disappear.

"Yea we saw them, also we saw some hooded figure with a fox mask and the Uzumaki clan sign on his back." of course they would know the Uzumaki clan after all Kiri was involve in their destruction even though it was almost two decades ago.

Yagura sigh, this was not good, contrary to popular beliefs he is older than he looks and that is telling on his nerves right now. "Ok...is there any survivors?" he ask as he sat back down. He don't even know why or what is the reason he is doing all this but all he knows is that he has to do it.

"No sir, no one survived but us. They killed all of them and released the captives." the short one replied.

Yagura nodded, some sacrifices had to be made, still he couldn't help but feel sad and angry at the lost of his soldiers. Mei will pay for her foolishness, "Suca...I am more interested in this hooded figure(ARROW(1)), some where I've heard or seen them before...hmmm." he push back his chair and pull out a small draw, inside had small black books with village signs on them. He pick the one that had Iwa on it.

The book was the bingo book, where all the world's criminals and most feared ninjas from C to SS classed are placed. As he skimmed through the book, he got to the page he was looking for, "Ahhh, yes here it is, Uzumaki Kitsune, ranked A in Iwa bingo book. Its said that he is proficient in both Ken and Fuinjutsu. Ah...ha, well blah blah blah. They have no picture with him. All they have here is that he has blue eyes and blond hair. I'm beginning to think Iwa have a fetish for blond hair and blue eyes. The bounty on him is impressive though, twenty million ryo alive and ten dead, for just an A-rank nin." mused Yagura to himself.

Two two ninjas were listening quietly. They were wondering if they should still be in here or not. " Excuse my intrusion Yagura-sama, but what shall we do. Do we increase patrol numbers for the other two major fortresses?" the tall nin inquired.

Yagura looked up from the book to the two kiri nins and nod. "Yes...send in my secretary on your way out, I'll have to set up a meeting with my generals." with a wave of his hands he dismissed them. He will have to deal with Mei once and for all, even personally if he have too.

**X X X X**

**KONOHA, HOKAGE OFFICE**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was very happy today. He had almost finish all his paper work and he still had daylight to burn. He can finally catch to some quality reading he had missed oh so much. Nothing can get make this day better or worst. "Just you wait my precious little orange book...(giggles)...I'll be with you in a little bit. Nothing will separate us today."

Just as he finished his sentence, the door to his office opened and walked in his three least favourite people in all of konoha. "Shit, I had to open my big mouth." he mumbled under his breathe. "What can I do for you Homura, Koharu...," then he turned to the last person with a walking cane and bandages on his right arm and face, "...Danzo? As you can see I'm busy, so make it quick."

It was Homura who decided to speak, "Well Hiruzen, we are concern about our Jinchuuriki. You have him going on important missions that will jeopardize our safety if he is killed. Then we will be a laughing stock to the rest of the nations if they catch wind that our Jinchuuriki has died. Kumo and Iwa would be at our doorstep the very next day."

"First of all Homura, its Hokage-sama to you and don't forget it. Any of you." the Sandaime said looking at the three occupants of his office with a stern face. "Secondly, that mission is suppose to be S-rank, meaning only I knew about it . Anyone wants to explain how they knew about it."

The three shift on the spot for a moment until Danzo chose to intervene, "It doesn't matter how we know Hiru...Hokage-sama. The main point is that he shouldn't be out of this village. He should be locked away." Danzo banged his cane on the ground. "Hokage-sama we cant let the demon get too much power. We have to keep him on a leash. Give him to me I can train him to be obedient. He is our weapon."

Hiruzen sighed, he was tired of having the same arguments over and over again. "I know...(sigh)...I know. If I had known he would get this strong and disloyal I would have hand him to you Danzo, but I can't. You know that. He's too strong and Jiraiya will have my head for doing that to his grandson. I can't do anything."

"Well I wouldn't say we can't do anything. We can make a compromise." Danzo said. Hiruzen looked at him with one eye brow raised. He was wondering where he was coming from. Only then did he see Danzo was looking around in the office, then he caught on what he was saying. With a wave of his hands the room was cleared of all presence but them.

He laced his fingers together and leaned forward on his desk, "What do you have in mind Danzo?"

"I was thinking," he started walking forward, "if we can't get to him directly, then we should try indirectly. By taking the thing he loves most." he stop in front the desk. There was a pregnant pause in the air as the Sandaime think about what Danzo had just said. Homura and Koharu were listening silently at the two rivals.

It was then that the Hokage gad just caught on to what the war hawk was hinting at, " Are you mad? This is the Hyuuga Heiress we are talking." Danzo would have gasp if he wasn't the leader of the _root._ For a second it looked like he had finally reached to to Hiruzen. It's no secret the Hyuuga Heiress is dating the Uzumaki. It was a big thing when she announced it to her father and then the whole village found out. How? No one knew.

The Hyuuga treats the boy like family for helping their Heiress grow a back bone so to speak, well the side branch and some of the main branch that is. "This is up-surd Danzo. Out of all your plans this one is the most foolish yet. Do you want another Uchiha incident on our hands!" the god of shinobi shouted. He cant believe the nerve on the man. "No! No! No!...I will not agree or appoint any of my ninjas to carry out such a...such a stupid idea. I will not endanger innocent lives so that you can get you 'weapon'. I am already on thin ice as it where with Naruto, he thinks I was the one that wanted him dead on the mission I sent him on about a year or so ago. Do you know what he will do if he finds out about this."

Danzo was just standing there listening, the only indication that he didn't like what he was hearing was the cracking noise his cane was making from him clenching it tightly. To Homura and Koharu, well Koharu mostly, this was gold. It was not often you get to see the 'Kami no shinobi' loose his temper. She was indifferent when it comes to Naruto.

Homura on the other hand was a die hard loyalist to Danzo. School girl crush or fangirl attitude was the only way to describe it. She was brought out of her mussing when Danzo walked passed her and out of the office. With nothing else left to be said they exited the office as well.

Hiruzen got up from his seat and walked to the window behind him. As he got there he saw a small grasshopper was trying to get out so he open the window a bit and let it out, also to let in some fresh air as well. As he was looking out in the village, he couldn't help but think about Naruto. The boy was stubborn, just like his mother. When she was told not to get involve with the third shinobi war, she didn't listen, she disobeyed. That where she got the name ''Red Death''. Said to be stronger than the Yondaime in all but speed, brains and ninjutsu.

Naruto was brash just like her. The only thing the boy got from his father was his looks. He didn't inherit his will of fire or anything. He wonder if its an Uzumaki thing. He ended his thoughts when he felt his anbu return to their previous places hidden. 'Looks like I wouldn't be getting any reading today...(sigh)...I had to open my mouth. Oh look...more paper work. Damn parasites.' with that he end his thoughts.

**X X X X**

**ROOT BASE**

Danzo was not happy. He was hardly happy about anything to be frank, but today he was mad. He knows not to let his emotions get the best of him but he just can't help it. The Sandaime was going weak, soft, he is in one word _'incompetent', _he was afraid to make the big choices or decisions. Fortunately he was around to make sure everything runs it coarse, the tree would not survive without the roots.

And the roots always protect the tree in the _darkness or shadow_.

**X X X X**

It has been one month since Naruto had left the village for his mission and nothing much has change. Well to the untrained eyes it may seem so, but in the shadow something or someone was cooking up something.

"Hmmm...there is nothing better than dango, red bean paste and green tea on a beautiful day like today." said someone while eating.

"Yep, nothing better than cinnamon buns and tea...(sigh)...the life." another commented.

"Pftt, paaalease, you don't believe that myth, cinnamon buns is good I'll give you that but dango is the epiphany of all things good and sweet."

"You know what's better than both dango and cinnamon buns?"

"If you say ramen I'm gonna castrate you, don't ask how but I can and will do it." ignoring the questioning look they were getting, they continue, "Ok...fine what is ''better'' than cinnamon buns and dango?"

Without missing a beat the other person replied, "Our foxy-kun of course. Can't believe you are putting dango ahead of him. Shame on you Anko-chan."

"Awww come on Hina-chan, you know I will never do that. Its the dango thats talking not me," the now identified Anko replied pouting. Hinata just chuckled. She love messing with Anko and she love her like a sister.

"Hey Hina, maybe when he comes back I'll make it up to him for thinking such a crime. Yea I think I'll do that." said Anko while licking the dango stick seductively. Hinata just shook her head and allow her to day dream. They were having their girls day out today. So they were getting a light snack before heading for some quality training.

"Hey Anko...do you sense them. They've been there for awhile."

"Huh, oh yea I do. Are they the same anbu that were following you whole week." Hinata nodded to the question after discretely turning on her Byakugan and checking. She can't see their faces but she can tell they were not normal anbu. The Hokage wouldn't do something like this and besides they have white animal masks with _Ne _on them. Naruto had warned her about them.

"You want us to go say hi, I'm pretty sure their friendly." a sarcastic Hinata ask.

"I wouldn't mind but if I'm correct, they are anbu level...would you be able to manage cause they are about six of them." Anko watched Hinata with a raised eyebrow as she thinks over. She already know what she was going to say and besides she too wanted to stretch her legs. Being in the T&I department all he time was showing on her skills. Hinata was able to inflict more damage than usual and it was not pretty.

"Ok, I've made up my mind. We go over there see if they are nice guys and treat them to a good time."

"And if they are not nice guys?" Anko moved a bit closer to get the answer.

"If they are not then we..."

"Then we what?" she was getting impatient and it was obvious by her shaking feet.

"Then we...pull out our spoons," Anko face planted on the ground. What the hell. What were they going to do with a spoon. Feed them red bean soup.

Anko got up and dusted herself off, good thing it was still early in the day and no one was around to see that humiliating fall. "Spoons...seriously Hina. C'mon I was expecting something more...I don't know...evil."

Hinata just chuckled evilly, "That is evil Anko-chan, which man can stand and look at such a thing and not be affected in anyway. Look, lets go to your playground and have a spar and if they don't be a gentlemen about it then we'll try my spoon idea. How about that...sounds like a deal?" Anko thinks it over for a second, she was wondering what this spoon thing is all about. After a while Anko nodded.

"Good, now last on there has to pay for the meal." and Hinata was gone. Anko was about shunshin away until she remembered that the meal has to be paid before leaving the food stand.

Realization hit Anko like a ton of dangos from above,"That bitch tricked me."

**TRAINING ROUND 44**

The sound of clashing metal was heard to anyone who was unfortunate the come across the dreaded training ground known as 'forest of death'. Both Hinata and Anko were going at it for about half an hour now and both seem to thoroughly exhausted, if the sweat, blood and panting was anything to go by.

Hinata tumbled on the hard ground then skidded to a stop on all fours as she was kicked in the stomach. Coughing a bit, blood was dripping down her chin from her mouth and her clothe was ripped in places. Anko wasn't doing better, her head was bleeding, her trench coat was so damage it might as well be used as a cape for child. She was bent over breathing hard and her right hand fell limp at her sides. A few tenketsu were closed in her chest and back.

They've decided to have an all out taijutsu battle. They wanted to see whose taijutsu style was the best, Anko's _'Serpentine style'_ or Hinata's custom _'Gentle Snake fist style'._ It was clear that Hinata trumped in the taijutsu category.

"Awwww man...that last kick hurt like a bitch." murmured Hinata lowly while rubbing her tummy. "Did you have to kick me so hard Anko-chan, I felt chakra in that."

Anko just straightened up and wipe the blood off her face with her only usable hand, "Serves you right for making me pay earlier, next time you do that imma kick you some place you wouldn't like. And can you unseal my damn tenketsu, they hurt like shit." with that Anko made her way to the river that was flowing nearby to clean herself up.

Hinata struggled to her feet then followed Anko. After washing off herself then she turned to help Anko. "You know Anko..." Hinata started as she unsealed the chakra points, "they didn't do anything as we were sparing even when we were injured they just kept watching. Do you think they thought we were...I don't know... faking it or something."

Anko just shrugged, "Beats me what those ply boards are waiting for. They could have taken us when they had the chance but its gone. Awwww yessss that feels much better."Anko said massaging her right hand. To have chakra flowing back through it was like ecstasy. To make it much better Hinata started to massage her shoulder.

"Hmmm, you are stiff Anko. Just relax and let me loosen you up." and relax Anko did. She didn't know how things could get any better, that is until Hinata's lips latched onto her neck, more specifically her curse mark and started sucking on it.

" Ahhh...wha-what are you doing...(moan)..." Anko moaned out.

After a few more moments of sucking and kissing Hinata replied, "I am going to get those freaks out here. We tried it your way, now its mine."

"Y-you mean the ohhhhh...sp-spoon thing,"

"...(kiss) yes the spoon...(suck)...thing."

If Anko had known earlier that this was part of Hinata's plan she would have gone through with it from the very inception. Man was she feeling good right now. Hinata took off Anko's tattered remains for a jacket and threw it away. She would be needing it anymore. Plus she got even more room to work her magic. She turned Anko's head and planted a hot kiss on her lips while at the same time easing her to a lying position on her sides while she was at the back. Both facing there admirers.

While they were lock in a heated make out session Hinata suspended herself up with her left hand and use her right hand to massage Anko D-cup breast through the armored fish net shirt. Her breast where firm and perky with the nipples printing through the fabric. As they pulled away, Anko took the opportunity to latch onto Hinata's exposed neck that was hovering over her. If this was the plan might as well participate in it as well.

While Hinata was getting service by Anko she use the opportunity to lift up Anko's shirt passed her breast and leave it just under her chin. The position that they were in, it was easy to move the shirt and to make sure that it stayed in place.

Soon as her breast were exposed cool air hit her harden nipples and it caused her to shudder. She didn't mind having her body expose because she believe that the female body is a work of _art _and _beauty_ that should be shown to the world and be used to kill perverts but that doesn't mean that she will allow anyone one to have a peak at her body, it belongs to someone already and forever will.

"Hmmm...you know Hina-chan...(breathe out deeply)...if we go any further and show these perverts what a real woman's body looks like...ouuuu...I might have to kill them."

"That's what I'm counting on Anko-chan, they have already cross the line by following me all week. Who knows what they have seen when I take a trip to the hot spring. Non of them leave here alive." the started kissing each other again, this time sucking on each others tongue. Hinata's hands disengage from massaging Anko's breast and head south. Anko breathe hitched in her throat, the anticipation was building. She is already wet from the make out and breast massage. As her hands make their way down she activates her Byakugan and unseal the chakra points as she go while keeping an eye on the other onlookers.

Anko was hit with a sudden pain then immediately after euphoria. The feeling of great relief wash over her and was able to drown out the pain. "OH GO...mmmm..." she bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out to the world, even though they are the only ones in the area possibly the whole forest, humans are not the only thing you have to watch out for. The reason for shouting out was because Hinata's hands had reached their destination and two of her fingers were rubbing her lips while the middle finger was probing her entrance.

The feeling was pure bliss, "Oh yesssss, you know I'm not into fe-females or any but this is amazing. Where did you learn these th-things from Hina."

"The books Naruto-kun reads that Jiraiya-sama writes are not all what most people think." she breathe in her ears softly. Immediately after, Anko's attacked her lips. Tongue shooting in her mouth and fighting for dominance in the game of tug-of-war. Meanwhile Hinata's finger where slowly pumping in and out of Anko wet pussy while Anko kept massaging her breast pinching her nipples every now and then. She still doesn't know what this has to do with spoon but she wasn't complaining.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE MASK NINS**

They could not believe what they were seeing. First they were told to keep an eye on the Hyuuga and when the time presents itself, kidnap her. Easier said than done. She was always with someone and they can't kill everyone that she was with because it can cause repercussion.

Secondly, when time do presents an opportunity, she was in public or at the Hyuuga estate. They were anbu level operatives but they were not stupid to kidnap her in her own home. That was already tried and it was a total failure, plus they would be in a compound full of Byakugan users. You get the picture.

Now that they get the chance to make a move on her and kill the snake mistress, seeing as no one will miss her, this happens. Hyuuga Heiress and Snake Mistress making out on the ground. There job was getting weirder and weirder, its like nature was against them. They couldn't wait anymore, they were on a deadline. They had one week to capture her, bring her to their master to have some valuable information removed, then wiped her memory of the whole ordeal before anyone notices her missing or before the Uzumaki returns. One week was their order they have to catch her and they would rather die than disappoint their master.

So the presumably leader of the group with a white boar mask on turn to his subordinates and nod. They nod back seemingly gotten the silent command.

**BACK WITH HINATA**

"Mmmmmm, almost there, just a few more minutes, just a little bit more." Anko moaned out. She was having her mouth and pussy ravish by Hinata's mouth and hand/fingers.

"Sorry Anko-chan but thats gonna have to wait...they are here." and as soon as she finish her sentence they were surrounded by six white mask ninjas, each branding kunais. "See, I told you my spoon plan would work."

"What spoo...?" then it hit her. It was not a literal spoon she was talking about but a position, spoon-spooning. That's when she looked at the position they were in. The hell, she was tricked two times in the same day.

Hinata got up from the ground and looked at all the ninjas around her. There was a smile on her face but she was on guard. "What can we do for you guys?" the boar mask nin stepped forward.

"Our master wishes to _speak _with you."

"...and who is this master you speak of."

There was a moment of silence then the nin answered, "Danzo-sama wishes your presence." the smile on her face vanish instantly. So thats why Naruto told her to watch out for these guys, they work for that freak. Oh she was very well acquainted with the man. He had showed up once at the compound looking for recruits for his little boot camp. Sad to say...for Danzo her father didn't take it well. She was warned about him from her father. His soldiers have their emotions wiped out from them or erased. Terrible.

That was when Anko choose the time to announce that she was still among the living. "Ok you emotionless freaks of nature. I don't care who you are and I don't give a half ass who you work for. For all I care, Danzo can go suck balls." each mask nin flinch at that last remark, "but no one and I mean NO ONE interrupts my orgasm time. So here's what gonna happen. We will kill you all and then I will go back to having quality time with my harem sister. Everybody wins."

She then fixed her clothing properly and pulled out a kunai from out of no where, same with Hinata who had her doujutsu activated. "So who's first?" there was dead silence for a few moments. "Ok then, I will begin this party."

That being said, Anko threw a kunai at the boar mask nin who used his own kunai to block it, but as it fell to the ground he saw a piece of paper ignite and then BOOM. Both girls jump back from the blast and waited with baited breathes hoping to catch at least one of them. They were both not fully healed from there work out a while ago and Anko's legs were still a bit jelly from the ministrations earlier.

As the smoke clear they were not disappointed to see they did catch one nin who by the looks of it was scrambled. From his waist down was blown to bit. His rat mask was coated in blood.

"Ok Hina, you go left I go right and we meet up here when we are finish. It might be impossible for us to defeat them how we are but we can let the forest do that for us, plus we still have a full tank of chakra." Hinata nodded and disappear from spot.

**WITH HINATA**

She was jumping through the trees at a fast pace looking for a suitable place to have a battle with the anbu and his partner. She drop from the trees just moments before a few kunais had replaced the spot where she was. As she drop and looked around she got a good look at her wanna-be captors. One with the monkey mask was the short one which seems to her to be about her age if not younger. The other one with the rat mask was more lean build and older seeing as he was taller than her.

As the square off the taller one spoke, "Hyuuga-san come with us and no harm will come to you and your friend."even though he said it with no emotion she knew it was a lie. "We don't want to use force but if we have too we will. What is your decision?" Hinata just glared at them harder and step into her Jyuken stance.

"Let's just get this over with you bastards, I don't know and care about what your one eyed prick master wants me but I not going, so I guess you'll have to use force ne." they stood staring at each other until the short one rushed in as well Hinata. Both intercept each other half way and exchange blows. They were at it for a few minutes. Hinata was surprise to see he was dodging her. As they separate she charge again, this time faster. She strike for his head where he duck and went for her intersection. She dodge to the right side and hit him two times in his upper hand.

They both jump back, Hinata was getting tired of all the hand to hand fighting. So she run through some hand signs, **"Suiton:Daibakufu no jutsu**_**(Water release:Great waterfall Technique)**_**",** and open her mouth wide. A huge amount of water came out and flooded the entire area. The ninjas jump out of the way and landed a safe distance away from her. "Alright, now that I've even the playing field a bit," she smiled, "lets begin." she ran through more hand signs, **"Suiton:Suiryudan no jutsu**_**(Water release:Water Dragon Bullet technique)**_**"** the water begin to spin upward behind her until it changed shape into a huge dragon with glowing yellow eyes. With one mighty roar the dragon charge the two ninjas.

The tall ninja ran through his own hand signs, **"Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu**_**(Fire release:Fire Ball technique)**_**"** BOOM the two jutsu explode on impact shrouding the area in a thick mist. The rat mask nin choose to create as much distance from the mist and him as possible since he knew he was fighting a Hyuuga, seeing non of them knew any wind jutsu. The monkey mask nin held his ground and armed himself with his tanto with his one good hand. As he waited, he saw a shadow coming to him. Hinata ran out the mist straight to the nin with a kunai in hand.

They clashed for the second time. Both at stale mate trying to over power the other one. "Hmm, your tougher than expected." said Hinata. The nin said nothing. As they separate he slash at her which she blocked. She jumped back and throw the kunai at him which he blocked and she pull out another one. He slash at her head which she duck and slash at his mid section. He spin to the side and slash horizontally at her. She blocked with her kunai and pulled out another one. They continued slashing and dancing around one another for a few minutes until Hinata saw a fire dragon aimed at them they both jumped out of the way.

Hinata was getting tired of this. They are worthy of being anbu level but she had enough fun and Anko might already be finish with her set. She put up a hand sign and said, **"Fuin:Kai**_(Seal:Release)_**"** her body lit up for a couple seconds then return to normal. "Ahhh...yes now that feels better. Come now let me show you the difference in our power and will." she smiled, then disappear and appear in front of her wanna be captive. In her Jyuken stance, the only difference was that two fingers were extended with lighting crackling on it, just one feet away from his chest. He was stunned momentarily but that was all it take for someone or in this case, him, to be injured badly or to loose his life.

"You are within my field divination. **"Hakke Rokujuyon Rai Sho**_(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Lightning Palms)_**" **and she struck. It was fast and deadly. First two strikes destroyed about two times the amount of chakra points in the area. As the lightning disperses into the body it explodes disintegrating anything within the surrounding. It seems like forever for the monkey mask nin but he can honestly say it was his longest and most painful three seconds of his life. Not even Danzo's training can hold a candle to the pain he was feeling in every fiber of his body. His chakra network was completely destroyed. Blood was leaking freely down his chin even though his mask was on.

His partner couldn't do anything. How could he, he was too far and the whole act lasted about four seconds, not enough time for him to get to him. He did his job and some sacrifices had to be made. As the nin drop to the ground Hinata pulled out a kunai and plunged it into his heart, it was just to make sure he stayed dead. They were after all, suppose to be no survivors. Hinata sighed heavily. She never liked killing. It was part of being a ninja but she more preferred a medic duty. Helping people was her pot of peas so to speak. She deactivate her Byakugan and wipe the sweat off her face. She was so deep in her thoughts she nearly missed the shadow that came over her. She jumped back just in time to miss an downward strike by the last remaining foe.

As she turn on her doujutsu and assume her stance she can tell that this fight will be way more harder than before. It wouldn't help also that she was feeling the strain on her muscles. The disadvantage about having to wear gravity seals. When deactivated, you have to take the time to get use to the speed and get back to normalcy and this is a fight about capture or be captured, and god knows what Naruto would do if he ever found out this happens. She knew he cherished family and love ones above all and Anko and her fall under both.

As she prepare to have a final face off, her right arm twitched and pain suddenly struck it. She look at her shoulder to see a cut running along her arm about six inches long not too deep but it was bleeding bad. She wonder when she got hit but then she look at the root nin blade and saw it was coated with chakra, which in turn lengthen the blade, cause she was sure she dodge the thing. also it had a purple liquid on it, 'most likely poison' she thought. She put that away for later, she have to finish this fast and get out of here. Why? Well in a couple of minutes she will have all sorts of predators on her because of the blood of her and the dead body not too far away and secondly, she was bleeding out, not life threatening but it can cause infection. She will have to use her left hands.

She pulled out some shurikens and threw them at him. He dodge them and charge her. He too was getting impatient with all this running around. He was never informed that the Heiress was this good. The other guy had to learn the hard way, now he will take extra precaution. As he reached her he slash upwards at her. She side step and tried to stab him in the arm, but he saw that coming and caught her with his other arm then he pulled her in suddenly and kneed her in the stomach. As he let go of her hands he kicked her straight in the chest which send her tumbling across the terrain. As she came to a skidding halt on all fours she coughed up blood. "Shit...(cough) (cough), that kick was harder than I expected. I think a bone or two is fractured. He doesn't pull his punches." it was a big understatement there, that last part.

She got up back and charged at him as he readies himself. She swiped at his mid section which he block with his tanto. She spun around and tried to kick him in his side which he block her leg and went to trip her down. She saw that coming with her Byakugan and jump in the air. She did a flip and came back down with an ax kick. He rolled to the side and as she made impact with ground an indent was left. She did not let up, she rushed him and continue in their ken/taijutsu battle. She was getting a few cuts but no to say he was an better.

As they were going at it she finally saw an open. As he was going to strike at her horizontally she spun around his hand and hit him in his chest with her chakra enhance palm. She then spin again again and hit him with her other hand even though it was hurting badly. She continue her assault never giving him a chance to recover. She was pushing him back to a specific spot. She jump in the air and give him a spin kick which sent him directly into a tree, cracking it. She dropped to her knees, the poison was working on her really fast. She had to get to Anko fast.

The nin that was stuck in the tree pulled himself out. He was bleeding from his head and splinters were in his back. Half of his mask broke off showing his face. He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. He pulled off the other half and spit out blood. He got up from his position and went to charge her but he was suddenly feeling dizzy. It was then he noticed he had a passenger on his shoulder. A slug-a big ass slug to be more precise and it was sucking his chakra at a unbelievably fast pace. By the time his mind caught up which was in reality two seconds he was already dry. He used his last remaining energy and threw his tanto at the Hyuuga who was breathing hard on her knees. Hinata didn't have her doujutsu activated so she couldn't see the weapon aiming at her, but she did hear the 'swoosh' sound it made in the wind.

As she look up and saw the weapon she took immediate action and dived left to safety. She didn't came out unharmed as the blade dig into her sides scraping her ribs. She screamed in pain. It didn't have water around to help wash off the blood or at least clean the injuries she sustain. The water she had made earlier were already sucked up by the earth. As she look back at the nin she can see he was white as a ghost. His face not even showing one ounce of emotion. It was unsettling to Hinata. Her vision was fading fast, so she tried to push herself to her feet and get to Anko. As she made it to her feet she fell again but this time someone was there to catch her. The last thing she saw was Anko's smiling face.

**X X X X**

"(groan)...why does my chest and hand hurt so much?" a slightly dazed Hinata asked as she just woke up. As she looked around she can see white...everywhere. Her first taught was a hospital, then her memory came rushing back to her. 'This place makes me feel even more sick. No wonder Naruto-kun doesn't like it here. It's...anti-social.' she thought. She look behind her to the window and saw it was night or early in the morning, which she can't tell.

As she turned back she saw Anko at the side of her bed in a chair sleeping, leaning on one hand snoring softly. Hinata giggled softly. It was a cute sight to see. As she contemplate on that, she realize that she was really thirsty. She pulled off her sheets to get out of bed and saw she was in a hospital gown, it made her wonder how long she was in the hospital. She also can feel medical gauze and tape around her mid-section and right arms. She made one step and looked at Anko to see if she was awake and saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her amusingly.

"What?" Hinata asked as she looked at Anko.

"You know I usually sleep light, yet you try to sneak pass me." a smiling Anko said shaking her head, "Anyway, how are you feeling."

"My chest and ribs are hurting, but other than that I am good." Hinata answered after drinking some water from the small table nearby. "How long was I in the hospital?"

Anko cross her right leg over the other and sit back before answering, "Well it's gonna be bout half a day and whole night. I am really surprise that you actually took on two anbu level nin and come out with that less injuries." Hinata left eye twitch. She stared at Anko incredulous.

"Was I suppose to get more injuries or something?" Anko just shrugged. Hinata just got back into bed and made herself comfortable. As Anko look on she was feeling a bit sleepy again. "You know Anko if you want to join me, all you gotta do was ask." Anko just grinned and got up from her chair. She took off her new trench coat and rest it in the chair and climb in with Hinata. She hugged her around the waist and rest her head between her breast. Hinata didn't seem to mind.

"What did you tell the doctors the cause of my injuries?"

"I told them we were sparing and I got carried away. Why did you ask?" Anko asked looking up at Hinata.

"It just that if they know the real reason, Naruto-kun knows and if he knows..." Hinata just left the rest to Anko's imagination. Realization hit Anko. If Naruto finds out then there is no saying what he will do and god knows with all the brains he have he can still be brash about things. Anko hummed in acknowledgement. Then rest her head back down.

"Goodnight Hina-chan."

"Night Anko." Hinata kissed her on her head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hina-chan..."

"Hmmm"

"...you still owe me an orgasm." Hinata twitched.

**X X X X**

It had been six weeks since Naruto and Yamato are in Kiri. Things have change exponentially. They along with the help of Mei and he forces have lay waste to all of Yagura's fortresses around Kiri. Rescued a lot of prisoners even though some sacrifices were made, it did not go in vain. They were now gathered around the table discussing the news they have just received from the mole the had in Kiri.

"So what I can understand from this is that Yagura is mobilizing all his forces..." ask Naruto which he receive a shake of head from Mei, "...and he is planning to attack us in three days time," another shake head from Mei, "...and that's how long we have to prepare and set up traps and work out a battle proof plan." Mei nod.

"Yes Naruto-kun, thats about it. I will have my best strategist get on it right away. By the time that happens I would like to know if you two have anything to contribute?" she said looking at both Yamato and him. The others around were paying clear attention to these two. They got to see a piece of what they are capable of, at which they were impressed but something was telling them they have not seen anything yet.

Naruto just looked at Yamato then pushed his hand in his pocket and pull out a kunai. Not any, but a three prong kunai with an intricate seal written on the handle, then threw in on the table where it stuck. Yamato was speechless, he never knew Naruto had master his father's jutsu. It was not in his records, the Sandaime would have to hear about this later on. Mei was loss for words as well, she only heard lengends about that kunai, they only place you can actually see one was in Konoha itself which had a museum show casing it or in the textbooks they have at schools. To see it real life and better yet someone use the jutsu was a dream in dream or once in a lifetime opportunity.

**X X X X**

The rain was falling very hard. The feeling of dread and uneasiness hangs in the air. It was so thick that is was almost palpable. The ominous feeling was there. You may ask why or what is the reason? Well the reason is pretty simple actually. Today was the day that will decide the fate of the whole of Mizu no Kuni and in effect any bloodline users within said borders. The war was about to start any hour now. It was time to decide the fate of Kiri, a battle between Bloodline rebels and Yagura and his forces.

Naruto stared out into the rain. It was about after mid-day and the place was dark as it can be, no sun just rain and thunder clouds and the place was mildly misty. It's like the heavens were crying for justice but for who? As he peer though the rain, as it was beating down on them, he was trying to see if the enemy has arrived. Looking back he saw Mei and her soldiers were right behind him as well as Yamato. He had ask to be the first one to start the war, and after some debate and persuasion he was granted the pleasure.

He noticed most people were nervous, very nervous and shaky actually. He can't fault them, after all they are going to war with an army that have them at a disadvantage of 3 to 1. He stared back out in the rain deep in thought.

" You ok? You know you don't have to do this by yourself, right."

He smiled and inhaled deeply. Taking his time he answered, "Yes I know...but its time to end this war once and for all." he turned back and smiled warmly at her. It was refreshing to know even though he volunteered to do this, there is someone who cared for his well being and for him personally. "...and it would be selfish of me to not help a pretty damsel in distress."

Mei smiled, it was one of the things she loved about him. Oh yes, Mei Terumi had fallen for Naruto Uzumaki. She was a mature woman after all and she knew what she wanted in life and she wanted to be with him. Even though he has two girlfriends already. He knew when to be serious and when to be playful and he can turn any bad situation into a good one, and this was one of that situation.

"Thank you," it was a whisper but the sincerity in her voice was loud and clear. Naruto just nod and turned back to face front.

"No need to thank me just yet," he then straighten up, his Kyuubi enhance senses picking up something in the far distance, "...how bout after this war finish, you thank me over dinner." he channeled a little Kyuubi chakra through his body, not enough for people to notice or feel but enough to have his vision and sense of smell improved. It was raining after all and vision was hindered thanks to the mist in the area. He had on his normal clothes but without the mask. It was time for Uzumaki Naruto to be introduced to the world.

He turned his head sideways to Mei and grinned, while his eye glowed a beautiful blue. She almost shivered by the act but held herself together. "Besides..." he continued, "I did promise to end this war, and I don't go back on my promises, cause that's my way and thats the way of the Uzumaki." ten clones appeared suddenly flanking the blond sides, five on each. "They are here Mei-chan, lets get ready, cause history will rewrite itself today."

Mei turned back at Ao and give orders for everyone to prepare for battle. She was very nervous as to how his war will turn out and the possibility of something going horribly wrong with Naruto. She just took a deep breathe and walk up behind Naruto and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. As he turned around she tip-toed as he was taller than her and grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips. It lasted for about five seconds but it got the point through. She pulled back.

"Please be careful Naruto-kun and come back to me and your girls." and she step back a few feet away from him. Naruto just nod at her and turned back in front. This would be the first time he fought in a war and the first time he used the Hiraishin in such large scale. He breathe, he hoped the upgrade he had given the kunais actually worked. He had worked extensively on them. His theory was that instead of having to flash to the kunai, he should be able to flash to the surrounding area around the kunai. Its like a sensor, as it makes impact with an object it sends out vibrations, which Naruto receives back due to the connection he has with the kunais, and as the vibrations go out, they paint a mental picture of the surroundings and he can flash to any where he thinks about. The limit to the vibrations is about 5 meters, but he was currently working on increasing it.

Naruto can see the first battalion about 800 ninjas making their way across the landscape through the mist. They were completely oblivious as to what was to befall them shortly. "Ok Mei, get your men ready and...watched closely and don't blink because you will miss everything." he prepared a kunai, as he finished his sentence, the clones who were situated beside him, 15 feet apart from each other threw their kunai through the air in an arch and ran through hand signs, within one second they were done, **"Futon:kusho**_**(Wind Style:Vacuum Palm)**_**", **a blast of wind fire out the clones hand and the kunais were sent flying into the air. As the were to reach the apex of their journey the clones run through another hand signs **"Kunai Kage Bunshin**_**(Kunai Shadow Clone)**_**",** and the ten Kunai multiply into a hundred kunai each, which amounts them all to about one thousand kunais raining down on there enemy.

They Kiri shinobi never prepared for this. One second they were running through the land quietly, the next kunai was raining down on them. The strange thing was that they never saw such bizarre weapons before. As one ninja picks it up, suddenly had a flashback about the last war which he had the pleasure of being in and coming out alive. He face immediately drained of colour, "_Koroii Senkou," _he shouted but it was too late. He saw a flash of yellow and orange light and ten ninjas drop dead. Heads separate from their body. Many who were around heard him and completely lost it. They scattered, but it was no use, Naruto's upgraded kunai covered their get away. It was a blood bath.

It was one of the most beautiful things Mei can say she had saw in he entire life. To see the blond lay waste to about a hundred ninjas within seconds, it was just...breathe taken. Not that she like war, on the contrary, but its either killed or be killed. As the other ninjas watch the light show, they can't help be lost for words. The display in the distance was like watching lightning disappear and appear at different intervals.

Within a minute, naruto had killed or knock unconscious about 500 nins. Some more had already been killed by the shower of kunais. A man had been stupid enough to try to hit naruto with a lightning dragon...in the rain, lets just say he and all the surrounding nins learned the hard way why water was a good conductor of electricity.

Naruto disappear and appear in front a man, Resengan in hand, plunging it into his stomach. As he flashes, he collect the real kunais and pack them back. When he stop, he took a look at the battle field and had to whistle. What was 800 strong was now just under 150. All happened within a five minute period. Who wasn't dead was unconscious. It was war yes, but that doesn't mean that they all had to die, some where here to protect there family or against their will.

Not to say flashing from place to place was fun, hardly. It was disorienting and it actually give him a small headache, plus it took a chunk of his chakra. He look back and saw Mei and her small army moving in on his position, while checking on the dead and unconscious.

A fresh set of memories from his clone he just received. While he was taking care of things here, they were out looking for Yagura and by the looks of things he wasn't that far, about half a mile away on a hill looking at his ninja fall like bumble flies. Naruto sense more reinforcement coming to aid the Kiri nin and he new they will be taken care of, so he Hiraishin away to Yagura's position.

As Yagura think over his strategy and so forth, a flash appear twenty feet away from him. He didn't even twitch since he already knew who it was. "So you are the one that was being a thorn in my side for the past month and something?" ask Yagura not even taking his eyes off the battle field.

Naruto just run his hand through his hair before answering, "Yep, that would be me with the help of Mei and he soldiers." he replied. Yagura chuckled.

"I have to say, I never thought I'd ever see _that_ jutsu in my life time. It truly is remarkable and to think he had a son too." Naruto didn't show any signs of alarm, it was quite obvious who his father was, how no one in konoha knew he will never know. They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Yagura turned to Naruto staff in hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you, and thanks for the pleasure of showing me that jutsu but it is time for you to die. You have already cause enough problems for me as it is. So I will have to deal with you myself."

"Hmph," Naruto nod. "Yes...the pleasure is mine. It was nice to meet a kage such as yourself. Said to have a high water affinity, second only to Tobirama Senju. The names Naruto Uzumaki. I would ask you why you started all this...bloodline farce but you will tell me it was for the good of your country and stuff like that, I don't like people who take pleasure in killing others, so lets skip the chit chat and get on with it. I have been away from my girls for far too long and I don't like leaving them alone, even though they can take care of themselves."

As Naruto prepares to fight, he can feel his fellow Jinchuuriki's chakra rising. So he put up a hand-sign and release his gravity seals. It is a kage he was facing no need to hold back. He took off his hooded trench coat and set it aside. He was now wearing anbu clothing and armor minus the guards on his hands and elbows. They would be a hindrance to his seals.

As the two face off each other, they suddenly disappear in a blur and a resounding crash rang throughout the clearing.

**X X X X**

Mei had just finish melting some ninjas when she felt a huge amount of chakra being released. Her first thought was Yagura, then she felt another one rising as well to match him and then is when she realize that Naruto had gone to fight him by his self. So now he was facing a kage level shinobi all alone. She turned back to Ao.

"Ao, I want you to gather some ninjas and check for any survivors and capture them. Naruto-kun is fighting Yagura alone, I have to go help him." and she was off. Yamato was right behind her, since he wanted to be there in case Naruto released the Kyuubi.

As they reach they saw a miniature Sanbi preparing a small black ball above his head. Yamato saw this and paled, memories of the Kyuubi attacked came rushing back. He immediately begin running through hand signs. It might not be as big or as powerful as the one the Kyuubi did but I can do a lot of damage.

As Mei look around she saw Naruto picking himself up out of a crater. It looked as if he was arguing with himself. She then saw the Sanbi swallowed the ball and open its mouth and shot a beam at him. She screamed his name and was about to run to his aid when she was blocked by...wood, in the shaped of a igloo house, which was covering over her. The last thing she saw was him raising his palm and saying something before the blast over take him and she was protected by wood.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**_** There chapter 3 for you guys.**_ _**Hehe cliff hanger. So how do you like. Ok why I took so long to update? Well I was sick, that was part of it. Another reason was that my laptop got a virus...actually a family of Trj virus. Plugged in my flash into my frens pc, then in mine and BOOM, everything was shortcut or system files, and the bad thing was I had my story on the flash.**_

_**I couldn't do nothing for days since my anti-virus wouldn't delete the virus since they took up residence in my system folder in my computer. So best option was to reload my laptop. When I was going to do that, the damn disc wouldn't even run, yea life was really on my side last week and a half, but hey a really long chapter for you guys and all is forgiven. Right?**_

_**Now to my personal ramble. Did anyone saw the last two manga. I mean like shit. Sasuke comes in like Aladdin on his magic carpet, gets to learn a free jutsu(to show how awesome the Uchiha's are. NB:Sarcasm. Damn you Kishimoto) then goes in like wonder woman and her baton thingy, and gets stab with his own sword. Oh the irony. So now both Him and Naruto are on death bed, and just when it look like we were going to get a bit NaruHina they cut the shit with Sakura, damn you Kishimoto.**_

_**What I think will happen most likely, will be Sakura using the jutsu that was used on Gaara to bring him back to life or something to do with Hinata. Just a thought.**_

_**So hope you guys and gals like this chapter. Excuse the effort at humor and the battle scene. It was hard as hell to right but next chapter will have a all out battle with the two Jinchuuriki.**_

_**Ok now to address some people. I have to say I am happy with all the likes I am getting. Some of you have some concern about Tsunade being in the Harem because she sounds like she is going to be Naruto's enemy. Well I have to say muhahahaha, I never said she was going to be his enemy or if she was. That was a plot twist I will have to say, you'll will have to wait and see. The poll will be open until the chuunin exam. Also there will be no Tsunade retrieval arc, you will see why, not saying more. Also some are asking for **_

_**I would like to thank a guest reviewer for his/her help. You know yourself, you were the one that left the longest review. Also thank everyone for there review. For those who are waiting on a lemon, you just have to wait about two to three more chapters, but I hope you like the Anko and Hinata treat. Also I know my spelling for the Japanese are not spot on but I am trying. Google translate and what the anime have are two different things. So bare with me. I hardly know any Japanese, all I know is what I learned from watching the anime.**_

_**So next chapter end of Kiri arc and onto the Wave arc. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Please&Thanks**_

_**Kitsune9 out.**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

**X X X X**

"Someone talking"

_'Someone thinking'_

_Flashback/Dreaming_

"**summon/kyubi talking/jutsu"**

_**'summon/kyubi/jutsu thinking'**_

**X X X X**

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto, and I doubt I ever will but one can dream can't they?**_

_**Chapter 4- War end and new allies**__**.**_

_Love_, saidto be the strongest emotion a human can show. This emotion varies in certain situations. It can be your weakness; it can be your strength. Also, this emotion Love, has different types, depending on the amount a person exhort for something or someone. The strongest type of Love is the Love a mother has for her child. There nothing on earth stronger than that bond. The second type is the Love a woman has for the man she adores.

Mei was shocked with what she just saw. Not so much for the wood-type chakra based barricade that obscure her vision from the outside world, but the sight of Narrator taking an Tailed beast ball head on, was enough to make her want to cry. She had just found someone who can she can say she was genuinely happy with. Someone who cares for her, and treats her with respect, someone who treats her like a woman, had just taken an attack that was near impossible to dodge or even survive.

She looked down and closed her eyes, at the same time banged her hand on the wood constructed. The same time, the igloo shaped wood construct shook and started cracking in places. She back-peddled and look at Yamato only to see that he was in deep concentration and sweating a little. After a minute or so the shock wave died down and Yamato released the juts and the were greeted with a deep and long trench about fifty-feet in width and stretch as far as their eyes can see through the debris and fog, which was pretty far plus clearing through some trees. As they turned their attention to Naruto, their eyes nearly dropped out. Surrounding him was a blue barrier, which was starting to crack and disintegrate in places. They both breathe a sigh of relief as they saw he was alive and well.

**WITH NARUTO SECONDS BEFORE THE BLAST**

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up out of the crater he was embedded in. "Ahh shit,(cough,cough) that hurt like hell." he rubbed his chest and dust himself off, as a few ribs were bruised from the hit he took earlier. As he got up from the ground, he sense a large amount of raw chakra being concentrated and looked in the direction only to pale at what he was seeing. "H-hey Kurama, is that what I think it is?" Kyubi who had also sense this power could only chuckle and watch with amusement, all the while wondering what his host would do.

**"Yea, that looks like it. An Imari, (chuckles) Isobu must be enjoying himself...(Sigh)...makes me wish I was out of this stupid seal."** the Kyubi answered. **"So what are you going to do brat? I don't think you have any defense strong enough to block that without killing yourself in the process."**

Naruto thought for a few moment, which was two seconds in reality seeing as he was about to be blown into the sages time. "I can try That technique you taught me. Never knew i would need it so soon though."

Kyubi hummed for a moment in thought as to which technique it thought Naruto that would be adequate for this situation, with widening eyes Kurama then decide to give it's two cent, **"I don't know, you have not master the spiritual aspects of that move as yet. It can be disastrous for you if it doesn't hold."**

"(gasp) Is the Kyubi no Kitsune concern about my health?" Naruto ask in mock disbelieve while smirking.

**"N-no you idiot, if you die I die, and i would rather spend my time in here than being reform for the next 15-20 years."** the Kyubi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto just chuckled, "Yee with little faith, I am not going to die before I make my wish and dreams come true, and besides...", he smiles, "...i am an Uzumaki, Dattebayo." he looked and saw the miniature Sanbi had swallowed the ball and was getting ready to fire it. So he took a deep breath and raised his right hand and said, **"Bakudo No.81:Danku**_**(Splitting void)**_**"**. A blue transparent barrier suddenly appeared all around Naruto barring him from the outside world. As the beam of energy connected with the barrier it shock violently, as well started cracking in places. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to keep the barrier up. Kurama watch silently as it's host tries to hold off the attack, which was an accomplishment by itself. Even though it's not a full powered Bijuudama, he was still doing a good job at containing the blast and keeping it at bay. The Kyubi just smiled and closed it's eye and went back to resting. The attack was reaching it's climax and Naruto had proven once again that he is very powerful and not to be underestimated and can pull through no matter the odds.

**BACK TO ORIGINAL POV**

As the light around Naruto cleared he saw the extent at which the attack had done. He inwardly whistle while looking around. His barrier was completely destroyed safe for the front where he was facing and his immediate sides. The back of him was completely gone as well as some from the top of the barrier. Naruto released the technique and fell on one knees breathing hard. Such a technique was not meant for humans to use. It was by accident that he learn that he can use the spiritual essence in his body alone. During his final year in school, while meditating he found out he can use it. He unconsciously delve deeper inside his subconscious and draw on the strange powers. It was Kurama who called him on it and began instructing him about it and the uses. Almost all ninja's use a little of spiritual energy, which can be transferred as 'K I' or 'Kill Intent'.

As Naruto rose on shaky feet he looked behind him and saw both Mei and Yamato looking at him, one with love, fear and awe, while the other with surprise and awe. He stood up straight and summon his mother sword, seeing as how Yagura was bringing out the big guns. Two can play at that game. His mother sword looked like an ordinary katana, with a length of 2ft 8inchs with a pitch black finish while the edge was a vibrant red colour, like her hair. The guard was that of the Uzumaki swirl. The handle was wrapped in dark red cloth. The sword was made with a powerful chakra conducting metal that is/was only found in Uzu no Kuni, where on that Island no one knows. No wonder Uzu was known for their swordsmanship.

As Naruto begin to prepare for another round with the semi-transform Yagura, he can see that Yagura was pissed that he survived. **"You know brat, I am beginning to get fed up with you."** said Yagura.

Naruto just smirk, "I aim to please." he said mockingly. They both charged at each other. The both clash with so much velocity that it create a shock wave around that stop the rain that was falling from touching them, making it look as if they were protected from some invisible barrier. They were struggling for dominance. Naruto was surprise that the staff that his opponent had was very durable to be able to withstand his mother's sword. If it was anything less than the Kiri swords or chakra conducting ones, it would be slice through like hot knife through butter.

Yagura pull back and swipe at Naruto's head as he was falling forward. Naruto saw this and follow through with the fall albeit a little faster so that he can pass under it, but had to twist out of the way immediately as one of the three tails Yagura had attacked him. Yagura sent another slash at the blond which he sidestepped while grabbing his arm and pulling him into a knee, which made Yagura doubled over.

Naruto was pumping Kyubi chakra through his limbs so that the hits would do a lot more damage. But the attacked didn't seem to phase the man as he got up and begun attacking him even more furiously. Naruto was dodging punch, kicks, jabs from staff and chakra tails. He was weaving around the attacks, blocking when he can't dodge.

He dodge left before a punch connected with his face, only to have his feet swept out from under him. He manage to roll out of the way from a blow that would have shattered his diaphragm and ribs, if the massive hole and shattered earth where he was not a second ago was any indication. Pushing up on his feet, Naruto raced to his opponent, appearing in front of Yagura sending a large Resengan in his side, **"Oodama Resengan**_**(Big Ball Resengan)**_**!"** (BOOM). There was a big explosion and Yagura was sent flying back, rolling and skidding a few times on the ground before coming to an abrupt stop. Naruto dropped to one knee panting hard. "Kuso...", He had never fought anyone so strong. The man was testament to his title as Kage and Jinchuuriki. Naruto look at where his fallen opponent was and groaned.

The man was getting up again and the injuries he sustained were healing up while his tails were flaring dangerously. Naruto cursed under his breath, he had to open his mouth and say he wanted to fight alone.

Naruto got up and raised his hand into a release seal and smile. Yagura tilted his head and wonder what the blond was about to do, that was until he was rocked with searing pain shooting throughout his body. He was being electrocuted with thousands of volts of electricity, and the rain was not helping his situation. _'Electricity!'_ Yagura gasp in surprise, _'When did he put the seal on me?'_, Yagura thought as he gritted his teeth and tried to drowned out the pain and smell of his flesh burning. He widen his eyes as he remember Naruto holding his arm earlier when he was kneed. Naruto released his hand sign as Yagura dropped to the ground smoking.

Naruto breathe out a sigh of relief and cautiously walked up to the downed body of Yagura. He was a couple feet away when he was blown back harshly by the amount of unadulterated raw power that was released all at once. He winced as he picked himself up out of the trench that he dug. The front of his shirt was shredded since it was in direct line of the blast, he quickly discard of it. He had cuts and bruised that mar his skin.

At the same time Mei and Yamato landed beside him, which latter former quickly attend to him. She suppress a blush from her cheeks from seeing his toned chest and abdomen. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" a worried Mei asked. She didn't know any medical ninjutsu to help him, so she was near useless. But the thing was that the cuts were healing up right in front her eyes. She filled that away with the things she wanted to ask him about later.

"Yea I'm fine...Looks like he is going to go full beast." Naruto said while gesturing to the now fully transformed Sanbi who was heading towards the open water a few meters away. "I wasn't strong enough to stop him." Both looked at Naruto incredulously. For Yamato it was unbelievable, he even doubted he would have done as good as Naruto did, even though he had Hashirama's wood release. For Mei, she just couldn't believe he was that strong. To force Yagura to go full Bijuu, it was just remarkable.

"So how do we do this?" Yamato ask while contemplating their next course of action. They would have to be extra careful now that the are going up against a Bijuu. They took a minute to think while Naruto catch his breath and heal.

It was then Naruto decide to speak, "Ok, here is what I think can work. Yamato can try to immobilize him while Mei and I can hit him hard and fast and just hope we take him down." the two look at Naruto with a blank stare. Was that all he can come up with. It was just like search and destroy, just without the search. Yamato sighed, Naruto might be incredibly strong but when it comes to planning, it was not his strong suit. Either way, it was all they had at the moment, and judging from the compress ball of water that was heading in their direction, it was that or die.

The all agreed and spit up just before the ball of water hit where they were. They all charged at once with Yamato taking point. He stretch out his hands and pillars of wood were launch at the Sanbi. It roared and a giant wave appeared and destroyed the wood. As he fell back, Naruto jump over his head and ran through some hand signs, wind started to pick up around Naruto and it shifted into a huge dragon. The dragon was three times the size of a normal water dragon. He then channel water chakra through the wind dragon, the water swirl around the wind and it started to freeze from tail to head.

Naruto smirk at his art, **"Ice Release:Ice Dragon"**. The dragon shot off with immense speed for its size. It smashed into the Sanbi headlong. The Sanbi roared in pain as the attack hit its mark. Mei followed up with an attack of her own, **"Lava Release:Lava Globs"**, several shots of thick globs fired rapidly from Mei's mouth and hit the beast. It roared even more in pain. It thrashed about in the water trying to cool its burning body, but the frost burn that it got earlier was not helping. The Sanbi had enough and raised its head above its body.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto said as he took off full sprint to the Sanbi, "Yamato, get ready!" he shouted at Yamato. Naruto disappeared and appear in the air above the Sanbi with his mother's sword in hand, held at his right side. Just as the Sanbi started to gather positive and negative Yokai, Naruto shouted, **" Uzumaki Kenjutsu:Five Point Demonic Slash".** Form Mei's point of view it looked like Naruto lit up the sky, but it was just his sword that reflect the red light. Naruto sword glow red and some of Kyubi chakra was sucked out of him into the sword. Naruto was too focus to notice but Kurama felt the power being pull from it.

Naruto disappear from the air, and then there was a sound as if someone has just unsheathe their sword, shortly followed by that sound four more times. Nothing happened for a moment but then a large red line appeared on the left side of the Sanbi, followed by it being slashed through its thick, hard shell. The Bijuu roared in pain and agony, it tried moving to the right to be wary of the sword, but the same thing happen on its right side, then at the back, the hits hit with so much force that the beast was being push in all directions.

The last two hits appeared under the Sanbi's chin which pushed him out of the water for a while and then Naruto appeared over his head, both hands raised with the sword ready to strike. With the final slash, there was a big explosion as the beast was blasted under the water.

When the blast died done both Mai and Yamato saw Naruto on top the water, looking as if he would fall anytime. They rushed to him. Yamato used his wood style to capture the injured three tailed beast. It was not full submerging by water and it was not down for the count. Naruto looked at the thrashing beast and glared, the damn thing would not just stay down. He didn't even know how he did that much damage or why he was so tired. The kenjutsu technique was very hard to learn and powerful, after all it was created by his mother, and the red hue that is coming off of his mother's blade. He would have to ask Kurama about it later.

"Hold him Yamato." Naruto said. Mei tried stopping him.

"Wait Naruto-kun," but he was already gone. He stopped in front of its head and pointed a finger between the eyes of the Sanbi. They both look at each other eyes for a sec. It was then Naruto saw something and activated his Sharingan.

**Mind-scape**

As Naruto look around in the shared mind-scape, he saw that it was divided equally into two parts. On his side was a lush forest with trees and plants so big it made Kurama look like a normal size fox and him...well smaller. This was his mind-scape. The other half was a huge pond filled with water plants and other wild life, not forgetting the huge crab-turtle tingy that was in the pond.

As Naruto look at Sanbi and its Jinchuuriki he saw only the Sanbi. **"Kurama...it's been a long time. Never thought I see the day you get locked behind a cage, the self-proclaimed strongest one of us all."** the Sanbi chuckled. Kurama just growled. Sad to say the Sanbi was right, long ago Kurama had the ego to match its size, but all that change when the Uzumakies were introduced. The world was a strange place. Been alive since the beginning of Ninjutsu and every other things and it only took about 100 years and some along with three people to change its view about things. Even though the first two were more lethal when it comes to dealing with them.

Naruto watch with amusement as the two chakra beings bicker between themselves or how he would interpret it as saying, 'long time no see'. Naruto cleared his throat loudly so as to get the attention of the two elementary school children or old ladies. "If you two ladies are finish, we have bigger things to take care of. I'm pretty sure you will get time to chat later on."

The Sanbi just snort, **"Cheeky brat, your container has no respect Kurama."** Kurama just chuckled.

"**You have no idea Isobu. The brat doesn't even respect his Hokage, much less me. Anyway...the brats right though, what happen to your Jinchuuriki to make him go bat shit crazy on all bloodline ninjas and families? It's completely unheard of, and you going along with it too."**

"**Hey, in my offense, I don't really care what these humans do to themselves, they are worse than us. As long as I am not disturbed or troubled I am good, and my Jinchuuriki made sure of that. I could care less what he did. But he did not do it on his own accord..."** kurama leaned forward a little to hear the reason why this war even started, it had a bad feeling about this but curiosity was more prominent than its conscience.

"**The sharingan,"** Isobu said. Kurama growled loudly. If it was one word Kurama hate more than any other it was the word 'Sharingan'. Even though Naruto had the sharingan. Kurama tails thrashed around violently, cracking the ground and hitting down plants. Naruto knew the reason for Kurama distress; after all, it was a sharingan that had got it captured in the first place. And it was a sharingan that had made it attacked the leaf village a second time. Naruto was also wondering if it was this mask-nin that Kurama talked about or Itachi-sensei. He was also wondering if the nin had any connections to what occurred with him the first time he came and help the rebels in their first joint mission to take down one of Yagura's main fortress.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto had infiltrated the prison effectively and was now evacuating the people that were being held captives. As he was about to leave, seeing that his clones have order to blow up the place in a few seconds, Naruto had this nagging feeling that he was being watch and he turned back only to see nothing. He looked around but nothing._

_He just shrugged it off and made his way out from its depths. He was about two corridors from the exit when he got that feeling again and he stopped. He looks back and was suddenly met with a flash of red and a spinning sharingan which took up his whole peripheral vision. It happened so fast he didn't have time to react, but fortunately he had a demon inside him who swears never to be controlled by any means, worst yet, by a sharingan. So Kurama broke the genjutsu before it took any effect._

_Naruto faltered as his vision went blurry for a second and the back to normal. At the same time his clones exploded and the place started to cave in. He didn't get to see his assailant but he knew they had a sharingan. His first thoughts were his sensei but then how come it was only one sharingan he saw, this was not making sense. He shook his head and sped up his pace. Just as the building was about to collapse he dive out the exit and landed in front his clones, Mei and her party._

_While they got the people to safety, Naruto mind was elsewhere. He barely even acknowledged Mei when she talked to him. "Hey Kurama, was it me or was that a sharingan? Cause I think I'm going senile." Naruto ask slightly puzzled. He was so caught up in his conversation that he didn't notice that everyone was leaving._

"_**You're still stupid to me, but yes that was a sharingan, and a powerful one at that. I know that chakra from somewhere but where..."**__ Kurama tilted its head to the side in thought, while Naruto was waiting for an answer. He knew that can't be Itachi seeing as he would have at least said something other than trying to capture him._

"_**No...it can't be. I-i now remembers where I sense that signature from."**__ Kurama said in shock. _

_Naruto blinked. He got slightly worried after hearing Kurama stuttered. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to beg you for it?" Naruto hated suspense and this was killing him._

"_**It's the night your mother gives birth to you..."**__ and nothing else was needed to be said. Naruto shook slightly. The person responsible for his life without a mother and father was still alive and was in the same country as him. He would have to find out more about this person, and if he can, kill him. Around the same time, Mei showed up_.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Do you think the person who we had an unfortunate run into in the past had something to do with this?" Naruto asked Kurama. The Bijuu didn't know what to think. Kurama just nod, too deep in thought. Naruto squinted his eye and looked around. "Hey Isobu, where is Yagura by the way. I don't see him."

Isobu just moved to the right and Naruto saw something he didn't expect. Yagura was on a large leaf pod but was kneeling with both hands restrained at his sides by shackles made of water. His head was bent down as if he was out of it, which wasn't far from true. "Let me guess, he is being controlled and can't break free and you can't help him."Naruto stated as he jump off of Kurama head straight in front of Isobu on the water.

Isobu nodded, **"It's not that easy brat, there are some...fail safe as to ensure no one interferes with the genjutsu. You have to get another sharingan user to break it or kill him, and from what I can see you have a sharingan. Which makes me wonder how, since you are not an Uchiha?"**

Naruto didn't answer, he just kept walking. As he was a few meters away, the water emitted a few whips, which in turn lashed out at him at high speeds, nothing that he can't dodge. "Hmmm, I see what you are talking about." Naruto hummed as he tries to come up with an idea to get close to Yagura to use his sharingan. "I have an idea but this is just a theory...say we are in a shared mind, so the control over this mind-scape supposed to be shared as well, which means..." Naruto made a straight sprint to Yagura and made it just as the water whip was about to touch him, they stop about a few centimeters from him.

It shook for a few moments then return to liquid form. As Naruto reach Yagura he activated his sharingan and put his hand on his head and made a release sign, "Kai." Naruto said and the shackles around Yagura hands fell off back into the water. Yagura took a deep breath as if he was just brought back from the dead. He blinks a few times then looks around.

Naruto took a step back to give him some space to recuperate from his near comatose state. "Awww, my head, what happened...I feel as if I was hit by a train, then drank enough sake to give Isobu a hangover."

Naruto just chuckled, which got Yagura to look at him, "That my friend is the relief from a long term genjutsu courtesy of the sharingan. Do you remember anything in the past couple months to a few years back?" Naruto asked hoping to get some information on this mysterious person. Yagura groaned and rub his head trying to remember something, anything, but nothing seems to be coming up. Everything was just blank.

"I-I can't remember anything. It's strange, everything is just...blank. Who are you by the way and why are you here..." Yagura ask gesturing around in his mind, "...in my mind?" he knew that it was his mind. There was no way the Sanbi can escape and he is still alive.

So Naruto told him all that he can, about the whole civil war in Kiri, the rebels fighting for their rights and freedom of their families, about Mei coming to konoha for help and him being here and fighting now and about him being controlled by a sharingan. Yagura was shocked to hear about the atrocities he had committed. He felt really guilty even though he was indirectly involved so to speak.

"So I failed to protect my people, and had caused anarchy within my country and so many lives lost." Yagura bowed his head in sorrow; a tear fell from his eyes.

"Look, we can clean this mess up, I can help you explain to Mei and the rest of the people that you were being controlled and all is forgiven. Well not all but...the people can decide what they will do with you." Naruto said trying to get through to Yagura that it wasn't his fault...mostly.

Yagura inhaled deeply; "NO!" he said sharply, "I have broken my vow which was to protect my people when I pick up the mantle as kage. I cannot and will not go back. My actions are deserving of death and I will die with honour and hope that Mei will do what I couldn't." Naruto just sigh. He was very good at talking people out of certain things but his mind was not working right today.

"There is no talking you out of it, is it?" Naruto asked. All he got was a negative reply from the kage. Yagura walked passed Naruto and walked up to the Sanbi who was listening patiently to the conversation along with Kurama. The kage only acknowledge Kurama for a moment then turned back to Isobu, not that Kurama cared.

"Isobu, it has been nice knowing you my friend. Thanks for looking out for me but this is where I have to say good-bye. I am not one for good-byes, so take care of yourself. It was a pleasure being your Jinchuuriki and I have no regrets." Yagura bowed in respect to the mighty beast.

"**The pleasure is mine. Even though I do not like your kind, you showed me there are some of you who have some redeemable qualities in them. I wish it didn't have to end this way."** the Sanbi bowed its head also. Yagura walked back to Naruto and stand in front of him.

"Thank you also for getting me out of that genjutsu. I don't want to know what would have happened if the rebels loose this war. So thank you and please give Mei my blessings on being the new Mizukage."Yagura bowed and step back. Naruto just nodded and started walking back over to Kurama.

"I hope we meet again some day Yagura, but under better circumstances." the Mizukage just nodded.

"**Well I guess I will see you later sis..." **Isobu said smirking. Naruto stop in his tracks. Sis. Now that was something new. Naruto knew he and Yagura were male. He thought the Bijuu were chakra entities, he didn't know they had gender. And if Isobu just spoke well that means that Kurama was a...female. Naruto looked up at Kurama to see her glaring daggers at Isobu. He files that away for emphasis later.

"Oh by the way Mizukage... I am Naruto Uzumaki. Never forget the name." and Naruto was gone along with Kurama.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

In the real world, a second has not gone by as yet, and none was the wiser for the conversation Naruto just had with the Jinchuuriki and its tenant. Naruto just look at Sanbi one last time then closed his eyes, "I am sorry Isobu, but you will have to die, they are some people out there and you will technically be the easiest to capture. Also I am not strong enough to protect you now, but when you revive, I promised I will be stronger than ever." the Sanbi eyes widen. It roared but nothing could stop the inevitable.

Naruto continued, **"Hado No.4: Byakurai."** Lightning shot out from Naruto's finger straight into the forehead of the Sanbi. The beast ceased its thrashing and it started to shrink until Yagura was left in its place. A bright light shot out of Yagura and disappear to somewhere. The Sanbi and Yagura were now dead.

Naruto breathe a sigh of relief and dropped to his knees. The adrenaline wore off and the full extent of the battle hit him like a freight train. "It's over...and I think I am going take a rest." and he fell into sweet oblivion, at the same time Mei and Yamato rushed to him.

**Mind-scape**

Naruto traverse through the jungle/forest, which ever you want to call it, of his mind. He was currently on his way to the only occupant of the vicinity. After jumping over some leaves and dodging fireflies the size of hippos, he finally reaches his destination, a very large tree which housed the nine tailed demon underneath. Naruto walked until he was next to the giant beast.

They said nothing to each other, just enjoying the quiet and non-awkward moment, as well as the night stars and moonlight that permeate the mind-scape. After a few moments Naruto chose to speak, "So...you're a female. I got to say I didn't see that coming." he chuckled nervously. "So do all the Bijuus...have a gender or something or is it just you?"

Kurama just groaned; curse Isobu and his big mouth. She didn't want to talk about it but knowing Naruto, he would not rest until he gets his answer. So it's better to get over it now than later. **"(sigh)...it's all of us kit. Currently only three of us are female, all the rest are males. And before you ask the females are Nibi and Nanabi." **She finished. Naruto nodded. Glad to know that.

"Okay one more question." Kurama got a feeling she might regret this but she still agreed. "Do you-do you have like a...a human body? I mean come on, your female. I wouldn't be surprise if you are have one. Besides I always wonder how you guys move around without being notice if you are so freaking big." he added.

"**Yes, I do have a human body and that's how we or I move about from place to place without being notice. I don't know about the others, but I think they did the same before we were captured." **Naruto felt guilty at that last remark. He knew all too well how it feels like to be used against your own will. He looked at her expectantly and she looks back at him. They stared at each other for a while until she caught on what he was hinting at. **"You want to see my human form." **it was more of a statement than question. Naruto nodded and took a step back. **"Fine, just...just don't get attached."** and there was a great puff and the place was clouded with thick white smoke. Naruto made the wind blow and disperse the smoke. When it cleared he almost died and went to heaven.

For in front of him stand the most beautiful red-head he had ever seen in his life. She had long flowing vibrant red hair; her skin complexion was the same as Hinata which shine in the moonlight. Her round dark red eyes showed mischief and power behind them. Her small nose was perfect for her beautiful heat-shaped face. As his eyes travel down he had to gulp, a perfect pair D-cup breast which seem to defy gravity were clearly visible through the thin fabric she was wearing. She was wearing a long sleeve red and white button up shirt which wasn't button all the up along with a red tennis skirt to match her hair. He estimated her age according to what she looks like, which was to be about 16-18 years old or young in her case.

Her body was that of a goddess which complements her long slim legs, she was 5ft 7inches in height. All in all Naruto wonder how she manage to keep a low profile while being in this form. To him it was more distracting than 100 feet tall or more demon. He couldn't stop the word beautiful from coming out of his mouth, which in turn made her blush a little. She looked down and spoke, **"Well, this is how I look when I change forms. It's nothing much." **toNaruto that was the biggest understatement of the year. Jiraiya being a super pervert was nothing, Tsunade's bad luck is nothing, hell Sasuke being gay is nothing, but these...words alone can't describe.

"Nothing much." he said is disbelief, "when was the last time you take a good look at yourself in the mirror? You look like a goddess." she blushed again. _**'There he goes again with compliments without even thinking about the consequences' **_she thought. She wonders if she can ever fall for a human.

"I think this form suites you more." he smiled at her. She walked up to him slowly, her breast bouncing ever so slightly. Naruto eyes were immediately drawn to them, he tried hard to pry his eyes off of them, but it was like they had a mind of their own. She was right in front of him only about a foot in distance. She put her fingers on his chest and traced them in a circle slowly.

"**So you like seeing me in this form huh Na-ru-to-kun." **she close the distance between them, her breast pressed up against his chest, her lips inches from his. Naruto inhaled sharply, blood was rushing to two main places in his body. She looked at his lips and kissed him softly and then pulled back, and then she went in for another kiss this time spending longer massaging his lips between hers.

To Naruto her lips were really soft and tasted like honey. How, he didn't know but he wasn't complaining. He wanted more but she pulled away and went to his ears, **"That is how I catch and lure men in when I am hungry or in need of a quick snack. If you were anyone else, you would have been fish cake." **she whispers in his ears. As she pulls back she licks his whisker marksslowly and kissed him one more time. She looks at his face to see that it was completely red and a trickle of blood was running down his nose. He looks as if he was broken.

She let go of him and turned to walk away but a tail materialise out of her backside and brush up his feet, to his groin then to his chest and finally under his chin and nose. She watch as he got redder than her hair and did something she would never let him live down...he fainted. She giggled and dragged him to the base of the big tree, she lie down next to him and all her tails came out to wrap around both him and her as they sleep the rest of the night away.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The sun was out bright in the sky. Birds were chirping, and nature was doing its everyday life. The war was finally over and the kiri shinobi had surrender to Mei and sworn allegiance. Mei and her army had moved back to kiri along with other local natives. Word spread like wild fire that the war was finished and news of a second 'Yellow flash' was also big in the air.

Currently, Mei was in the Mizukage's office sorting out some paper work for construction of the village. It was not a lot but it still needed to be done. She was not the Mizukage as yet, but she will be appointed in one week's time. So she was getting settled in. There were also three other occupants in the room, two being her personal body guards Ao and Chojuro, while the last being Yamato. Naruto was resting in Mei's private room which she insisted he be put in. No one argued since they didn't want to be melted.

She had not started the job yet and she hated the paper work with a passion. She wonders how Yagura did it. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open and Naruto walked in. Everyone else was alerted by the door being open. Yamato breathe a sigh of relief when he saw it was Naruto, he was beginning to wonder if the blond was okay. Naruto smiled at Yamato and he nodded back. Chojuro and Ao did the same as well.

Naruto suppress a snicker as he watch Mei furiously write up documents. It was even more amusing since she had he tongue out of her mouth at one side of her lips. Which was not very lady-like in his opinion but it doesn't look as if she cared.

"So, how are you enjoying the paper work?" he ask smiling. Mei looks up and glared at the individual who dares ask her such a preposterous question. If it was up to her she would melt the stacks of paper plus the desk for precautionary measures.

Her glared immediately subsided as she saw who it was and it was replaced with a beautiful smile, "Oh, Naruto-kun...glad to see you are awake and well. I was beginning to get worried. Hope you are one hundred percent ok." she said standing up. Paper work completely forgotten. Naruto made his way over to the window behind her desk which was off to the side.

"Yea I'm fine. You have a beautiful village here." he said looking out the window looking at all the people and construction going on. He saw some children running around playing, mothers watching from afar while catching up on the latest gossip along with others things. He just can't wait to get his village up and running but first stage one will have to commence. Allies.

Mei walked up beside him and bumps her shoulder into his. "Thinking hard...?" Naruto just hummed. He looked at her then at the other occupants of the room then turned back to the village below. Mei caught up on what he was implying. "Ao, Chojuro, go and make sure everything is running smoothly in the village. You can join them as well too Yamato, we will talk later about an alliance." as they exit Mei turned back to Naruto. "So what's on your mind Naruto-kun?"

Naruto remained silent for a few moments, just enjoying the scenery. It was just beautiful to him. "Before I tell you anything can I trust you Mei?" Naruto said with utmost seriousness. Mei was a little taken back by the seriousness and question.

"W-what?"

Naruto turned to her, "Can I trust you?" Mei looked in his eyes and saw that they were darker than their usual sky blue colour; it was more ocean deep blue. It made he a little nervous, as if she answered this question wrong he will kill her. Even though she knew he wouldn't do that, she still couldn't help but feel vulnerable. She swallowed hard before answering.

"Y-yes. Of-course you can trust me. Or was the kiss not prove enough." she put her hands on his arm just to show that she was here for him. Naruto appreciated the gesture but a kiss doesn't mean anything. He smiled though.

"I mean no disrespect Mei, but it will take more than just a kiss to trust someone. I admit I did enjoy the kiss but..." he trailed off hoping she got the point. She squeezes his arm tighter, and use her other hand to position his face so that she can look him in the eyes properly.

" Look Naruto, I don't know what happen or who did anything to you for you to have trust issues but I will never and I mean never betray your trust besides I..." she took a deep breath, "...I love you." Naruto eyes widen at that proclamation at the same time he felt something soft and wet on his lips. Realisation hit him that he was being kissed and he quickly accepts his fate. After a little time they pulled back, a line of saliva showing as they separated. Mei licked her lips. 'That was better than the first time,' she thought.

"So...do you believe you can trust me now? Look I am sorry for what ever have happened to you in the past, if you want to talk about it I am here, but know that I will always stand by your side...along with your other two...girls." Naruto taught about what had happen to him to make him so insecure when it comes to trusting people. _That_ mission that he was sent on. He would never trust the Sandaime again for doing that to him, but he would have to say a lot of good things came out from that incident.

Naruto nodded at her, "Ok, well first things first." he pulled back from her embrace and took out a piece of paper and stick it on her desk and pump some chakra into it. Immediately it light up and the room was covered in different kanji that Mei couldn't understand. "That is a containment seal, it lets us have our privacy." he said filling her in on what he was doing. She nodded.

"Next, I think you should sit down this might take a while, seeing as you are going to be my new girlfriend, I make it an aim not to keep anything from them...well almost anything." he said as she took her seat behind her desk. "Now listening carefully and do not talk cause I am only going to say these things once, first off, I am planning on leaving my village." he got the reaction he was hoping for.

"WHAT!" Mei shouted as she stood up. Naruto just held her shoulder and eased her back into her seat.

"I told you no talking and wait until I explain myself or are you going back on your word about my trust." he said seriously. So he told her about his life growing up, about his time with Itachi and about learning about his mother and her family. He told her about the Kyubi and a little more about Anko and Hinata. He also told he about the mission that almost got him killed and changed his life and why he doesn't trust the Sandaime or anyone in the leaf but a select few. He left out some parts, which were on a need to know basis and she didn't need to know as yet.

Mei listen intently as he explained his past and plans for the future. She was extremely shock and livid at the treatment he received when he was younger. She would have to thank Itachi whenever she meets him, if they were on speaking terms. As Naruto finish, he watch Mei from his spot behind her, massaging her shoulders. Sometime during his story telling he started massaging her shoulders in an effort to calm her down a bit, which seem to be working if the pleasant sound of approval she was making was any indication.

Mei thought over everything he told her before coming to a conclusion, "So what do I have to do." Naruto was surprise to hear that she didn't question his motives, but he was not one to look a gift horse in its mouth. "I would support you anyway I can, just as long as it doesn't put my people and village in harm's way." Mei said with conviction. Naruto nodded, very happy that she would help him. So he has the Mizukage on his side and as a girlfriend which is a big plus, he just hopes Hinata and Anko will take it the news with relative ease.

"Glad to hear that you are with me. I will have to introduce you to the girls when you come to our village for the chuunin exams." Naruto said.

"Why don't you introduce them now?" Naruto blink.

"Huh." was his intelligent reply. Mei chuckled; he can be a knuckle head sometimes.

"You have the Hiraishin right." Naruto Nodded seeing where she is going with this, "Well then you can go get them and bring them here so I can meet them, so I wouldn't have to wait four months to see them."

Naruto hummed in thought then answered, "But you are forgetting one thing, I am on a mission. Even though it is technically finished I still can't be seen in Konoha without Yamato or they can't be seen outside of the village without the Hokage's permission."

"C'mon Naruto-kun, pleeease, it's just once and we are in a sealed room. You said it yourself, no one will be wiser. Just this once." Mei begged with pouted lips and big round glossy eyes. Naruto tried to turn away from he but he was too late and got caught in the jutsu. He sighed, he might regret this later.

"(sigh)...fine I will go get them..." Mei just jump up and down like a little girl while clapping. "...but make it quick ok, I don't want any more trouble than I already have." Mei nodded fast and Naruto was gone in a yellow flash. She quickly straightens up herself to look presentable for her soon-to-be harem sisters, first impression last the longest.

A couple minutes later he returned. As Mei look at the two new occupants of the room she inwardly whistle. They were both drop-dead-gorgeous in her perspective. She didn't realise the famous Anko Mitarashi, student of the Snake Sennin and master Interrogator was among the two, must have slipped her mind.

"Well here we are," Naruto cleared his throat, "Mei Terumi, meet my two of my precious people, to my right is the beautiful Hinata Hyuuga and my left is the stunning and sexy Anko Mitarashi." both girls blushed at the affectionate names their man give them, where Anko face had a small smirk really liking her introduction, she wouldn't have it any other way. "Ladies this shining beauty (no pun intended) in front of you is Mei Terumi, soon to be Mizukage."

It was Mei's turn to blush at the nick-name given to her. She was not complaining, she loved it. They each bowed politely, Mei chose to speak first, "It's a pleasure to meet you girls, Naruto-kun talked a lot about you." none of the two missed how she called Naruto's name but they thought it had something to do with this meeting, since it was a last minute thing, since Hinata's hair was still damp showing she not too long came out of the shower

"The pleasure is ours as well," it was Hinata who decided to speak. She let he self-free from Naruto's embrace and made her way to Mei and shook he hand, at the same time she got to see the village, "Wow you have a very beautiful village here Mizukage-sama." Hinata said politely.

Mei just waved her off, "Pft...none of that Mizukage crap, you have the right to call me Mei, and yes my village is very beautiful but because of the war it had lost some of its beauty and that is what I am working on restoring." Hinata nodded.

"I am curious though...what is your relationship with Naruto-kun, you seem to be well acquainted." Hinata inquired as she looked back at Naruto only to see him sitting on the couch on the other end of the room cleaning his nails, acting all innocent. She shook her head.

"I too am curious..." said Anko as she joined the girls at the window, "what is your relationship. I mean we don't have a lot time and I am pretty sure you are a busy woman and you wanted to see us for a reason." Anko said looking a Mei. Mei just nodded.

She inwardly chuckled; Naruto was right when he told her that they do not beat around the bust when it comes to some things or dealing with him. 'They are really protective,' thought Mei. "Yes... about that, I ask for him to bring you here for a reason. I don't know if he told you but I would like to pursue a relationship with him." there was no sound after that. The place was dead quiet as if the oxygen was even afraid to be inhaled.

After a moment Hinata spoke, "Even knowing that he already have prior commitment elsewhere you still want to pursue a relationship with him."

Mei nodded, "Yes I already told him that it doesn't really matter because... (inhales deeply)...because I love him." both Hinata and Anko were shocked to hear this proclamation, it had only been about two months since Naruto was gone and he had already got people falling in love with him, but Hinata and Anko was not just going to let anyone be with Naruto, he already had trust issues. Anko turned to where Naruto was sitting only to see he was not there anymore. She inwardly chuckled.

"How do we know this is genuine love or not just hero worship or some fan-girl crush?" Anko asked, hand on hips. Hinata nodded in agreement with her. Mei sighed; this was going to be a long and frustrating talk for her.

**WITH NARUTO**

Narrator was currently making his way through the village at a leisure pace, hands behind his head. He was enjoying the non-tense environment and peace while getting a few stares from the female population and acknowledgement from passer-byes and elders. He had left the girls to discuss among themselves, no need to get in the way.

"**Please, that's just an excuse for not wanting to get your ass kicked if anything went wrong." **Kurama piped in. Naruto just huffed and continue on his walk.

_'I have no idea what you are talking about. I was being a gentlemen and giving the ladies their time to discuss their affairs.'_ Naruto answered in his thought. _'By the way, what do you have to do in there to be sleeping so long.'_ he inquired as he entered a shop to get something to eat.

"**Who do you think heals you every time you screwed up some jutsu or fight? And besides...I don't have anything to do other than sleep. It's not like I can come out of the seal and walk around like you can. Also thanks for the house, it's really nice." **she said as she sprawled out on her king side bed with crimson silk sheets and four pillows. The house was a flat one bedroom with a sitting area to fit ten people comfortably. A few chairs were around the place, nothing too luxurious or too crappy.

_'So how do you think their talk is going?'_ he asked as he orders some dango and sake to munch on.

Kurama hummed in thought before answering, **"I don't know seeing as how you chicken out...but it would have been nice to see what came out of it all, guess we'll never know (sigh). So have you decided how we are going to get to Uzushiogakure? From your mother's notes, it's somewhere out at sea from Nami no Kuni, surrounded by whirlpools sounds kind of exciting to me. But it makes me wonder how they were wiped out if the other nation could not get into the village..."**

"**It makes you wonder does it not? I mean weren't they allied with Konoha back then. How come Konoha wasn't there to save them or at least provide some sort of back-up? I definitely smell something fishy here."**

Naruto contemplate all this as he ate his dango. He nods his head slowlyin agreement with Kurama logic. It was plausible that there was some foul play going on, and if it was on Konoha's part, all the more reason why he should leave that place before he 'accidentally' let loose Kurama on them.

_'You know, what you say might have some merit, but until we get to Uzushiogakure and find out for ourselves what really happened, I would hold off on the pointing fingers.'_ Naruto said as he finishes off his last stick of dango. _'Besides...if Konoha was even remotely responsible for the destruction of my home, hmph...'_ he shook his head with a smile on his face the promise retribution. _'Anyway, let's get back to the girls, there suppose to be done.'_ he downed his sake, paid and made his way back to the office. After walking for a while, he realise how he got out here in the first place and just flashed back, startling a few persons in the area.

**BACK IN OFFICE**

The conversation concerning Naruto had finish a while ago and they were now chatting about anything in particular. Both Hinata and Anko are very pleased to know that was not fangirlism as they call it, especially coming from a strong woman as Mei. It would just seem wrong.

So they were now talking about Mei's plan for her village, when a flash suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, they all knew who that was. "It was not very nice of you to run away like that Naruto-kun," Hinata said scolding him a little, "Besides, we came to a reasonable agreement and will elaborate more on it at the chuunin exams."

Naruto nod, he was glad that there was not any sort of disagreement between them. He wasn't even sure why he was so worked up. "That's great. That's awesome..." he said sounding happier than necessary, "but so sorry to cut this short but you guys got to go. I really don't want to get in trouble."

"Awww," Anko fake cried and hug Mei from behind, "but I like her so much." then she smirked deviously. Hinata saw this and inwardly curse, it looks like Anko was going to do something that was Anko. "Al-right then, but you better take care of these babies," she said groping Mei from behind, giving Mei's two D-cup breasts an experimental squeeze or two. Mei blushed at the contact, she just realise that going into a relationship with Naruto would mean that she will have to share her body with other females as well.

Before Mei can do anything Anko let go of her and saunter over to Naruto and slung he arms around his neck, "And you mister better make it back home fast, I got something waiting for you, and your going to enjoy every second of it." after that she kissed him. She sucked on his lip for a few seconds then forces her tongue in his mouth. The both fought for dominance with Naruto coming out on top. His hands snake around her waist and made it to her ass where he knead. She moaned in appreciation then pulled back licking her lips.

"Wow. I missed that so much, and you taste like dango." she stated. She kissed him again for a few seconds then pull back, "That should last for a week or so, don't keep me or Hina waiting, I heard her moaning your name last night." Hinata hearing this blushed, she wanted to deny but she couldn't, she hated to admit it but him being away from her, and when her hormones are now acting up, it was hard to control herself.

Anko moved out of the way so that Hinata can have her turn. Hinata didn't waste any second with him and immediately latch onto his lips and kissed him furiously. This was the first intimate contact in months and she was relishing in the feeling. One arms around his neck the other in his hair, she suck on his bottom lip nipping every now and again. After a few moments they pulled back, well Naruto did, she held onto him but oxygen was a necessity and she reluctantly let go. Her lips were breathing space away from his.

"I miss you soooo much...that it hurts sometimes." Hinata said softly, almost a whisper. A lone tear fell down her beautiful face from her closed eyes, "J-just come back home as fast as you can..." she pulled back and smile, "...Hanabi-chan misses you." Naruto just chuckled and nod.

"Will do." he said. He kissed her on her forehead and motion Anko over to him. The girls said there good-bye once more to Mei and then he was gone. It took about five seconds before he returned in the office.

**TWO WEEK LATER**

Mei was officially the Mizukage now. Her coronation went without a hitch and she had overwhelming support. After becoming Mizukage, she had intensified her efforts in rebuilding Kiri and neighbouring cities that were affected in the war. With the help of ninjas both young and old, bloodline or not, the work was coming along swimmingly. With everyone now working in harmony and with the support of the Daimyo, Kiri was returning to its formal glory, though it would take some time, even with the support of Naruto's _Kage Bunshin_.

Word spread like wild-fire around the water country and neighbouring nations of the feats that Naruto did. Wiping out an entire army with a single jutsu and defeating Yagura all in the same day, people were calling him the 'hero of Kiri'. Naruto appreciated the kindness and generosity that the people displayed towards him.

He also knew he painted an bullseye target on himself. Namely for Iwa and the Akatsuki but he will deal with that road when he gets there. Now that they were all settled in nicely and this whole war thing was over Naruto made it his aim to get to the the auburn-hair woman better. He had to say he really enjoys her company, especially when taking her out to eat, or just walking through the village. By now word had spread that he was dating her and they made now move to stop the rumours.

Naruto had also sat down with Mei and talked to her about his situation where it comes to having multiples wives. She told him that she was ok with it as long as he doesn't neglect any of them for the other which he agreed will never happen. Another relationship that was flourishing nicely was Naruto's and Kurama's. That story is for another time though. All in all it was a good experience for Naruto and he doesn't regret anything but killing the Sanbi.

We find Naruto and Mei now, both in her office, in a heated make out session. Naruto was leaving to go back home today and Mei was putting her remaining time to good use. He was seated in the comfy chair at Mei's desk with her straddling his lap, his hands on her plump rear massaging it while Mei was enjoying the way his tongue feels on her own. After five minutes or so they pulled back.

Mei rest her forehead against his, "I'm really going to miss these, guess next time I see I will have to make up for lost time." she said softly a little sad he was going so soon.

Naruto just smiles warmly at her, "No need to be sad, here take this and then I can come to you any time you want. Just channel chakra through it." he said handing her a necklace with one of his special kunai on it, though the kunai was smaller than its family. It looks more like a pendant.

Mei's eyes lit up at the gift and prospect of getting to see him any time she wants. "But you will have to be lenient with me; I might not always be available so how about two times every 3 weeks. Does that sound good to you?" Mei nodded furiously, already thinking some of the things they can do. She hugs the necklace and then put it around her neck and tucks it in her blouse.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, so when are you leaving?" Naruto scratch behind his head in thought as Mei sat properly in his lap.

"I can't remember...I think it's supposed to be around 2 o'clock in the afternoon." he looked at the clock on the wall at the side of the room and jump. It was already 2:30. "I'm sorry Mei-Chan but I have to go before Yamato comes looking for me. Maybe you can see me off." Mei nodded and got off of him and straightens her clothes out.

**AT THE GATE**

You would think that some superstar was going away with the amount of people at the gate, but that statement is not far from truth. Naruto Uzumaki was leaving to go back to his home today, the hero of Kiri, who freed them from bondage, poverty and war. It was a farewell for nobles, if he wasn't with Mei then mother's would have probably given him their daughters, not to say some haven't tried as yet.

As he arrived at the gate, Mei in toe, people were greeting him and thanking him for his help, some were giving him gifts and words of wisdom. Some were openly crying. It was clearly a momentous occasion for many. He was eternally grateful for their generosity. Yamato just stood off to the side and allowed the blond to soak up the praise. He too received praise for his help.

After a few more minutes Yamato decided that it was time to go and he motioned Naruto that he was ready to depart. Naruto nodded in understanding and bid the people farewell once more. He kissed Mei softly one last time, which elicit a few 'awws' from the crowd. "Don't forget, please do the things for me Mei-chan." he whispered in her ear. She just nods and hugs him once more.

Naruto pulled away and walk up to Yamato. He waved good-bye to the crowd once more and he and Yamato disappeared. To the civilian it was just that, but to a ninja it was like running at a controlled pace. Mei stood at the gate until she can no longer feel or see them on the horizon.

"You know, back in my day, when a woman and a man are dating"

"Ao...shut up...or I'll melt you."

**X X X X**

Naruto and Yamato were jumping through the trees on their way back to Konoha. "Hey Yamato-taicho, do you think we can go through the wave country, there is something there I have to check. I promise it wouldn't be long." Naruto asked Yamato hoping he would agree. It would not do Naruto well to suddenly disappear at the end of a mission.

Yamato contemplated the idea, he really wanted to get home and get some needed rest and relaxation, but he suppose and day wouldn't hurt, besides he was curious as to what Naruto had in the wave country that was so important and the Hokage didn't know about.

"I suppose we can make a detour, but you know that it is about 1 day away from here. Right?" Naruto nodded; glad he was getting to go there. Stage 1 was set, it was now to commence with stage 2.

"Well then...let's go." Yamato said and they changed direction.

One day later, we find both Naruto and Yamato on a huge hill overlooking a huge bridge being constructed. But by the looks of it no one was working today. Naruto whistled at the size of the bridge, "Wow...that is one big bridge; I wonder who is the builder. I must commend him." Yamato too nodded in agreement, it was quite an impressive bridge.

As they were about to leave something caught Naruto's attention. "Hey Yamato, can you sense that. It's coming from that thick fog over there, it chakra and K I, a lot of it as well." Naruto said pointing to the far end of the bridge, which was already completed. Yamato squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to get a reading of the source but couldn't.

"I don't think that is a fog, it saturated with chakra, it can't sense how much people are down there, let go check it out. It might be something important." Yamato decided and they both rushed to the area.

As they got there what they saw was shocking to them. The mist was already lifted and they saw Kakashi trapped in a ball of water and being held by non-other than Zabuza Momochi. They look across from them and saw Kakashi's team along with their supposedly client. They look as if they have had better days, Sai was knocked out and Sakura looked like she had seen a ghost, their client was not far off from her. It was then he saw Sasuke on the ground and what was a bunshin of Zabuza or it could be him in-self, with sword raised high above his head ready to decapitate the Uchiha.

As much as Naruto wanted to let that happen, he couldn't allow Itachi's little brother to be killed...as yet, so he summon his mother sword and disappear from his spot.

(CLANG) the sound of two swords hitting each other was heard. Sasuke had just seen his life flash before his eyes for the second time in his life. He wasn't this scared since the massacre. Kakashi widen his eyes, for a second there he thought he was not going to keep his promise to protect his student, as how he didn't keep his promise to protect Rin when Obito died.

Sakura couldn't believe her Sasuke-kun almost died, and Sai...well he couldn't feel anything for obvious reasons and also he was unconscious. Naruto smirk as he blocks the blow that would have separated Sasuke's ego from his body.

Zabuza looked at the person who blocked his slashed and widen his eyes, then he grinned under his mask, "My my, Uzumaki Naruto, it's been a while. Glad to see you're still being a nuisance. How long has it been, a year, year and a half."

Naruto smirked, "About that I guess."

**THE END**

**A/N:**_** Whew, another long chapter. I know it's been like what...one month or there about. Man I missed writing. My excuse was that I was away for a while and only got back about two weeks ago and then I had some personal problems but that's out of the country...literally.**_

_**So how do you like this chapter, please leave a response.**_

_**On other reports, I am happy about the reviews I have been receiving. I am completely disappointed with 3 persons to be exact who were my first flames. I mean they were completely unnecessary. One was saying that they would stop reading if I don't change the Naru-Hina, it looks like that person didn't get the memo or the summary for the story which clearly shows some of the pairing. I mean what would happen to the other hundreds of persons who read my story and like that pair, do I change because of this one reviewer, hell no, I love that pairing. Smh, truly sad. Others were like, "You can't write or you're a terrible writer."**_

_**Anyway, updates will come twice a month thee most, sorry but 2014 is not my year so far. So expect the next chap in about 2-3 weeks' time. Thanks for your support again, it's really encouraging.**_

_**Questions to be answered later on: What is this mission that Naruto keeps referring too? How do Naruto and Zabuza know each other? What is Naruto planning that involves all these different stages? And, why am I so damn hungry after finishing this chapter?**_

_**The picture of Kurama will be put up as profile picture, so please do check her out. I currently have 10 girls for the Harem and they are going to be in it. You like, YES...NO. Also everything that happens in this story happens for a reason, even that little piece of work at the starting of the chapter dealing with love. PM me if any mix-ups or stuff you don't understand. **_

_**So next chapter, 'Commence stage 2 and Home at last.' **_

_**R&R**_

_**Please&Thanks**_

_**Kitsune9 out.**_


End file.
